Total Drama All-Stars Remake
by VillainousTennisBall
Summary: Total Drama has a new setup Heroes vs Villains. With Arch Villain Alejandro, Army Cadet Brick, Bubble Boy Cameron, Type A Courtney, Delinquent Duncan, Goth Girl Gwen, Queen Bee Heather, Jockette Jo, Athletic Overachiever Lightning, Dumb Princess Lindsay, Multiple Personality Mike, Devious Dirt Farmer Scott, Obsessive Uber-Fan Sierra, and Indie Chick Zoey its gonna be a huge season.
1. Heroes vs Villains Part 1

"I'm innocent I tell you, innocent!" Chef heard this as he walked through the prison until he heard a familiar voice.

"The Crusty Cockroaches have a big lead over the Soiled Stinkbugs!"

"Can it, McClain!" One prisoner shouted.

Chef saw Chris in his cell but in an orange jumpsuit instead of his usual attire. He cell was made of glass instead of metal bars and there was a picture of Camp Wawnakwa on the back wall.

"Oh, Lightning slips past Duncan!" Chris cheered. "The heat is on! Yeah! Look at that! That's what I'm talking about." Chris then saw Chef's shadow hover over his 'competitors.'

"Well, well, well. Look who finally came to visit me after a whole year," Chris said.

"Come on, you finished you sentence for dumping toxic waste." Chef replied.

"Whatever, think I'll stay right. Got everything I need, include Chef 2.0," Chris said as he held up a cashew with Chef's face drawn on it, "I made him from a cashew."

Chef slid an envelope into Chris's cell. "What's this?" Chris asked.

"Your contract," Chef told him, "The producers have green-lit a new season. So, you in?"

"It is on!" Chris excitedly replied.

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

"Welcome to Total Drama All-Stars!" Chris said as he stood on the Dock-of-Shame, "After my involuntary year long 'vacation', I really need to be in a familiar environment, surrounded by the people I love…to hurt." Chris said with an evil laugh. "It's a condition of my parole, except for the hurt part, that's all McClain."

Chris walked to the end of the dock next to his robot, "So, I'm bringing back 14 TD All-Stars to battle it out in the most dangerous, death-defying, million dollar competition _ever._ Here they come now." Chris said gesturing to the helicopter.

"From Revenge of the Island, say hello to small town girl, Zoey. Her boyfriend, Multiple Mike, aka Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba." Chris said as Mike changed into each one of his personality as they were mentioned.

"Bubble-Boy Brainiac, Cameron." Chris said.

"This is highly illogical!" Cameron screamed as he was thrown out the helicopter.

"Challenge-throwing dirt farmer, Scott." Chris said as Scott screamed while he was the helicopter."

"Athletic non-supporter, Lightning," Chris said as he introduced Lightning.

"You call this a dive; watch this, sha-ahh." Lightning said as he was kicked out by Chef.

"Bossy-Bruiser, Jo, who dominated until her underling turned on her." Chris continued.

"You're a dead-man, McClain!" Jo shouted as Chef shoved her out the plane.

"Pants-peeing, army Cadet, Brick." Chris said.

Brick shouted as he was dropped out of the helicopter into the watered next to Jo.

"Hey watch it, Army-Nerd." Jo said as she splashed water in Brick's face.

Chris laughed, "And, from are original cast, cranky, CIT, know-it-all, Courtney."

"This is not in my contract." Courtney shouted as Chef dropped her in the water.

"Boyfriend-kissing, deemed new Heather, Gwen."

"I'm not the new Heather." Gwen shouted as she fell to the water.

"Bad-Boy, Duncan."

"Bring it on," Duncan replied.

Devious Diva, Heather."

"I hate Chris," Heather screamed.

"Lovable Lame-brain, Lindsay."

"I'm flying, Lindsay said as she flapped her arms, but to no avail.

"Super-fan, Sierra, Total Drama's number one stalker, er… blogger."

"For Cody," Sierra cheered as she cannonballed into the water.

"And feral freak show, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel snarled as he was dropped into the lake. Everyone gasped as he fell, but he was grabbed by Chris's robot's plunger arm.

"Kidding, no way is that guy coming back," Chris said as his robot launched Ezekiel a long distance way over the lake.

"Man, it's great to be back." Chris sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>The contestants swam to the beach all tired and dripping with water.<p>

Chris and his robot went to greet them. "Greetings old friends."

"I am not your friend." Heather said in reply to his comment.

"I think someone misses her honey-bunny." Lindsay said grabbing Heather's head.

"Who, Alejandro?" Heather said as she pushed Lindsay off her. "I'm glad he's not here."

"You're going to pay for my dry-cleaning." Courtney went to explained to Chris.

"No I'm not according to these new contracts." Chris showed her the contract.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Same old Chris, same old disgusting island. What was I thinking?

"In fact we have a lot of new changes for the season. One, the island is now 100% toxic waste free." Chris explained.

"That's good," Brick said, "Wouldn't want to turn into a toxic monster like Dakota."

"Yeah, don't remind me." Chris said upset, "also, I did upgrade your sleeping areas."

Chris's robot wheeled in a flat screen, "Losers still have to sleep in a smelly, old cabin." Everyone groaned, "But the winners get to stay in the all new, eco-friendly, McClain Spa Hotel. Complete with butler, hottub and twenty-four hour masseuse." Everyone cheered after he finished.

"And, in honor of your all-star status, I'm dividing you into team based on you passed performances, Heroes vs. Villains."

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Obviously, I'll be on the Villains team, and I'll be the running it by lunch.

**Gwen: **Heroes vs. Villains, guess Duncan and I won't be on the same team, unless Chris considers Duncan a Hero. Yeah right.

"Heather, Lightning, Jo, Scott, Duncan, and Gwen, from now on you're the Villainous Vultures."

"Sha-Team!" Lightning shouted.

"What, why am I on the Villains Team?" Gwen said as Duncan tried to comfort her.

"Because you stole my boyfriend and became the new Heather," Courtney angrily said.

"Yeah what she said." Chris joined in.

"But I'm nice; I've done so much good before." Gwen tried to explain.

"Gwen, it's okay to be bad, and now we are on the same team, so it cool, right?" Duncan said trying to reassure her.

"I guess," Gwen sighed.

**Confessional**

**Duncan:** Ah man, I only came back for Gwen. She better not complain the whole time or I might as well be dating Courtney.

"Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Courtney, Lindsay, and Sierra, you're the Heroic Hamsters."

"Excuse me, how are Hamsters Heroic." Courtney asked.

"Either that or the Heroic Hippos," Chris replied.

"Hamsters it is."

"Wait a minute, they have seven people to our six, no fair." Jo interrupted.

"I needed the extra seat for that Ezekiel prank," Chris told her.

Jo angrily stared at Chris, "Fine, you can have the robot." Chris pushed a button which made the Robot stand with the Villains.

"I thought your robot could talk," Scott said.

"This voice chip broke while I was in prison." Chris said.

The robot moved next to Heather. "Keep your distance," she told the Robot.

"This season's challenges will be based on classics from the past, but with new twist put in to make this the toughest Total Drama season _ever_. Your first challenge is to find the key to the spa hotel, which is at the bottom of the lake. In a nod to our first challenge, you'll have to dive off the cliff, into the shark infested water, and get a key."

**Confessional**

**Scott: **S..sh..sharks. I hate sh..sharks.

"Once you dive into the water, and manage to beat the sharks, you'll have to grab a key, but choose wisely only one key opens the hotel. If you manage to survive long enough to get to dry land, one teammate will take you to the hotel in a shopping cart. The first team to unlock the hotel, wins. And, someone from the losing team will be voted out tonight. Meet me at the base of the cliff with you swimsuits in ten minutes."

The two teams walked through the woods, holding their swimsuits, to the cliff. The robot kept trying to be next to Heather.

"I said keep away." Heather scolded the robot.

The Heroes walked just behind the Villains. "So Sierra, why did you decide to come back." Brick asked.

"I wanna win for Cody," Sierra said, "We would have won last time if I didn't accidentally blow up the plane."

"Oh, yeah. You hair grew back nicely." Brick commented.

"Thanks. It's hard to be away from my man, but it's too dangerous for him out here. And I'm sure I can stick it out long enough to win the million."

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **I miss my Cody-bear, _so_ _much._

The robot continued to get closed to Heather but accidentally bumped into her and she bumped into Jo.

"Hey, watch it old Heather." Jo said as she picked up her swimsuit.

"You watch it." Heather replied.

"Come on guys," Gwen said, "Just because we're on the Villains Team doesn't mean we have to act like Villains. We're a team and we should work together." All the Villains team agreed sarcastically.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Yeah, right. I…

**Jo: **…don't trust…

**Duncan:**…anyone…

**Scott:**…on this…

**Robot:**…(_Robot beeping)_…

**Lightning:**…Team.

**Gwen: **I think that went well.

"Courtney keeps staring at me like she trying to set me on fire," Gwen whispered to Duncan.

"I give her a glare for you." Duncan turned and angrily glared at Courtney behind him. Courtney responded by turning away from him. "Hey, earth to Courtney."

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I'm used to having girls yell at me and even punch me, but blanking, that's just wrong…er, whatever.

"Hey, I think Duncan wants you to yell at him, you know for old time sake." Lindsay whispered to Courtney.

"What's the point, he doesn't listen," Courtney explained, "and beside it's over between us; he's a bad boy and I knew it wouldn't last, but Gwen, I thought we were friends."

The teams arrived to the base of the cliff where two shopping carts, a red one and yellow one, were waiting. Chris flew in on his jetpack.

"Greetings, All-Stars," Chris said blowing dust in the teen's faces. "Here are you shopping carts, blood red for the Villainous Vultures and purest gold for the Heroic Hamsters. You've got thirty second to pick you shopping car pusher, starting now."

"Oh, let me push, I love shopping." Lindsay said volunteering for her team.

"I'll drive," Scott said. "No, I'll drive." Jo said.

"Sha-please," Lightning said to Jo, "You're the slowest Go-Kart driver ever."

"But, I'm also the top shopping cart racing champion." Jo said.

**Confessional**

**Jo: **No, I'm not. I just said that because…

**Lightning: **…gotta respect champions. Jo drives.

"Ah, come one." Scott said as Lightning carried him away.

"Okay, everyone except Jo and Lindsay, get into your bathing suits, to the top of the cliff you go." Chris pointed to the top of the cliff.

Chris stood at the top of the cliff, as the contestants were running up the cliff. Scott looked over the cliff to see fang waving at him.

"Who's the best key-spotter, and who's dead in the shark-infested water. Find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	2. Heroes vs Villains Part 2

"Places people," Chris shouted as the team stood in position on top of the cliff, "its diving time."

Scott pushed Heather in front of him, "After you, I insist."

"One diver per team, at a time, the next diver has to wait until their team's cart returns. Ready. Set. Go!" Chris blew on his air horn.

"Woo, Lightning strike," Lightning shouted as he dived of the cliff.

"Time to win this," Brick said as he followed Lightning down the cliff.

Lightning punched Fang as he went to the water. Brick followed with a splash. Both of them searched the water, but Brick was the first to find the key. He quickly got out of the water and got into the golden shopping cart.

"Let's move out, ma'am," Brick said pointed toward the forest. Lindsay tried to push Brick but she could barely make the cart move. Brick saw Jo laughing at him, "Nice pusher, Admiral Bighead". Lightning finally got a key and got into the red shopping cart.

"So long, Sergeant Brainless," Jo said as she took Lightning to the woods. Lindsay still struggled, but managed to move the cart more.

"Don't worry, I'll just push," Brick said as he was about to get out.

"Whoa, no trading spots. You gotta to stick to your designated driver." Chris said flying in on his jetpack.

"Let's just go," Brick said as Lindsay pushed her very best into the woods.

"Listen," Jo said to Lightning, "You don't like me and I really don't like you."

"What's not to like," Lightning asked kissing his biceps.

"You're kidding right? Point is we are the strongest members of our team. Agree to stay out of each other's way until the teams merge?" Jo asked.

"Cool, but then it's every champ for himself, starting with number 1," Lightning replied pointing to himself. Jo finally reached the Spa Hotel and Lightning tried to put his key in the lock.

"Come on key, get in the lock." Lightning said struggling to turn the key.

"It doesn't fit because it's the wrong key, _Fright_ning." Jo snarkly said to him. Lightning got back into the cart and Jo pushed him back to the cliff just as Lindsay arrived with Brick. Brick put his key into the lock, but to no avail.

"Darn it, wrong key," Brick said tossing the key aside.

"Maybe there's an open window somewhere," Lindsay said.

"I think we should just go back to the cliff," Brick said getting back into the cart as Lindsay again pushed him in it.

"Come on, come on," Duncan said as he saw Jo and Lightning get back to the cliff.

Sierra walked over to him and Gwen, "You know, a lot of my blog readers were upset about you guys hooking up, but I understand, love is love. Just like me and my Cody-wody."

"Yeah were just like you guys," Gwen sarcastically replied.

"Oh, here Jo, how about a kiss for good luck," Duncan said to Gwen.

"Uh, no time," Gwen said avoiding the awkward stares of Sierra. Duncan fell into the water and looked around for a key. He grabbed one and swan to the beach, just avoiding the sharks. He traded places with Lightning.

"Let's roll," he said to Jo just as Lindsay and Brick were returning.

"Oh, it my turn," Sierra said as she jumped off the cliff, "For Cody." As she fell she said yee-haw and flapped her arms. Sierra was cornered by two sharks but she punched and kicked them in their noses. She resurfaced with a key shaped like Cody's head. Brick got out of the cart and Sierra got in. Lindsay was already a little tired from pushing but she did her best.

"Listen up, short pants," Jo sternly said to Duncan, "I'm in charge. Get in my way and I'll make your life a living nightmare."

"I don't want to be in charge," Duncan said to her, "but feel free to knock yourself out trying."

"Really," Jo asked curiously.

Duncan tried his key in the Spa Hotel. "No good, it a dud," he said.

"Way to get the wrong key, _dud-_can."

"Ha, good one," he told her.

"Thanks."

**Confessional**

**Jo: **Wow, someone who finally appreciates my killer zingers.

Lindsay brought Sierra to the hotel and Sierra tried her key. "Oh no, Cody-keys to small, Back we go." Sierra got back into the cart.

"Here they are," Zoey said pointing to Sierra and Lindsay just arriving. Lindsay got on her knees due to her being tired.

"Good luck," Zoey told Mike as she kissed him on the check. He tried to say something but his mind went blank as he back into a hesitant Gwen. They both screamed as the fell into the water. Gwen appeared out of the water with a key, but was ambushed by a shark. Mike then appeared with his key, but distracted the sharks. Gwen managed to get on the beach and into the cart.

"Hurry," Gwen told Jo.

"You think I don't know that," Jo replied to her.

Sierra hopped out of the cart, "It's all your," she said to Mike as he got. "Come on," Mike said to Lindsay who was still tired. "Oh, man." He looked and saw a stick of wood near the rocks and he got it.

"Uh, wrong key," Gwen said as she threw her key on the floor.

"How hard is it to pick the right key?" Jo asked starting to get winded.

Mike rowed into with a tired Lindsay walking behind him. "No good," he said getting back to the shopping cart. "Back we go." Lindsay groaned and fell to the floor.

"Here goes," Zoey said as she dived into the water.

"Finally," Heather said following her.

Zoey and Heather both looked for a key. Fang saw Zoey and tried to get her but she hit it on the nose with a rock. "Sorry," she told him. Heather managed to use this time to get her key and got into the cart.

"Suckers," she told Lindsay and Zoey. Then Zoey surfaced with a key and got into the cart.

Jo leaned on the cart almost out of breathe, "Man, I haven't been this tired since I ran the heptathlon."

"It doesn't fit," Heather said as she jumped into the cart, "let's go."

Lindsay managed to push Zoey to the hotel.

**Confessional**

**Lindsay: **I wanna win the money and spend it on a lifetime supply of lip-gloss, but I forgot how hard this is. Never thought I said it but no lip-gloss is worth this.

"Come on man, it's your turn," Duncan said as Lightning tired to pull Scott off a rock.

"Courtney, it's your turn," Sierra said to Courtney.

"Why me," Courtney said, "Why not bubble boy here." Courtney gestured to Cameron.

"I have a name," Cameron said.

"Just go," Courtney said as she pushed Cameron off the cliff. He screamed as he fell.

**Confessional**

**Cameron: **Courtney scares almost the same as Jo. I don't know how she got onto the Heroes team

"Come on even bubble boy's jumping off the cliff," Lightning told Scott.

"No, you won't make me," Scott said still clinging to the rock.

"You have to dive, it's either you or the robot, and I'm pretty sure the Robot isn't waterproof." Duncan told him.

"Yeah, but its sharkproof," Scott said.

Cameron managed to get out of the water with a key and climbed into the shopping cart. Lindsay started to push Cameron to the hotel.

"And the Heroes take the lead for the first time in this challenge." Chris announced.

"Dive," The villains said in unison to Scott. Just as Lightning finally managed to pry Scott of the rock the both fell back into the robot. The robot rolled back to end of the cliff but didn't manage to fall off. It beeped in relief. Just then the ground gave away and caused the robot to fall into the water.

"So long and good riddance," Heather said in relief.

When the robot landed at the bottom of the lake, all three sharks started attacking it. Then it started to buzz with electricity. The sharks watched as the robot exploded causing a shadowed object to fly into the air. In the sunlight, the figure was revealed to be Alejandro. All the contestants gasped.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **The last thing I remember, I was burned to a crisp by the volcano, and Chris put in the robot suit 'to heal.' It feels so good to be free after all that time. I must thank Scott for his cowardliness.

Alejandro landed on the beach among the broken robot pieces. He caught one of the keys that fell. Just then his legs gave out and fell face first on the beach.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I was in the robot suit for over a year. My legs are so asleep like there so asleep it's like they're in a coma.

"Wrong key," Cameron said as he went back to the cart. Just as they were about to leave, they saw Jo push in Alejandro.

"Jalapeno, went did you get here?" Lindsay gasped.

"Silly Lindsay, I was here the whole time." Alejandro told her as Joe carried him up to the door of the spa hotel. He put in his into the door and it opened.

"Finalmente," he said. "Finally," Jo said after.

"The door is open," Chris said flying in on his jet pack, "The Vultures win." Cameron and Lindsay both groaned in unison.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our first elimination ceremony," Chris said, "How do you like the new peanut gallery. Now the winner can watch the loser boot someone before heading to the spa hotel for a deluxe dinner." The Vultures minus Gwen cheered.<p>

Gwen walked over to Courtney, "To apologize for the Duncan things that happened in the past, I got you these flowers." Gwen pulled a bushel of flowers out and held them out for her but they caused her to sneeze.

"I'm allergic to those," Courtney said between sneezes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Gwen said in return.

"Told you, you're a villain, new Heather," Courtney scolded her.

"Before we start," Chris started, "I need one winner to volunteer for a special reward."

"Ha, sha-Lightning," Lightning volunteered.

"Great, you reward is: spending the night in exile on Boney Island with all the hungry, wild, animals," Chris said.

"How is that a reward?"

"Because there's a McClain Invincibility Statue hidden somewhere on Boney Island, find it and your Golden."

"Uh, now he tells us," Scott said.

"This season you get to eliminate a player by placing an X on the 8 by 10 photo of the person you want to eliminate. Now get voting."

**Voting Confessional**

**Brick: **(Votes)

**Mike: **(Votes)

**Zoey: **(Votes)

**Cameron:** (Votes)

**Sierra: **(Votes)

**Courtney: **(Votes for Lindsay)

**Lindsay: **(Votes for herself)

"Okay, the following players are safe: Cameron, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, and Brick. Lindsay you're on the chopping block for volunteering push the cart and not being good at it, and Courtney you're on the chopping block for throwing Cameron off the cliff."

"Yeah, what's your problem," Lindsay said to her.

"And the loser is…"

"Lindsay!"

"Thank goodness." Lindsay said joyfully, "Wait, do I have to ride that big scary catapult thingy."

"Nope, this season we thought of a brand new elimination device," Chris said, "Behold, the Flush of Shame, pat and pending." The heroes moaned in disgust except for Sierra who took a picture with her smartphone.

"Well see ya guys, it's been…" Chris pushed a button on a remote, "…fun." Lindsay said as she spiraled down the toilet. Water from the toilet flew up and splashed the rest of the Heroes, except for Chris who had his umbrella handy.

"Who'll be flushed into the history books next? Find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	3. Evil Dread Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, I welcomed 14 previous contestants back to the newly decontaminated island. Then it was Heroes vs. Villains diving into shark-infested water in search of the key to unlock the door of the Spa Hotel. Thanks to Scott's fear of sharks, we learned that inside of the robot beats the heart of a Spaniard, specifically Alejandro. While Alejandro might not hold the key to Heather's heart anymore, he did hold the key to the Spa Hotel and victory to the Villainous Vultures. And as we gave a big hello to Alejandro, we said a sad farewell Lindsay, via the Flush of Shame. Who will be next to pop through the pooper, find out right now on Total. Drama. All-Stars. _

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

"There's a storm a-coming, dagnabbit," Chester said to the others as Mike slept.

"I'm scared," Svetlana said, "After all this time, he going' to return."

"Hey, yo. How we going to stop this gumba," Vito chimed in.

"Hush it, mates, Mike is waking up," Manitoba said just before Mike abruptly got up.

"Huh what's that," Mike said half asleep. "You guys say something." Mike looked over to the other bunk where Brick and Cameron were sleeping and then went back to sleep.

On the girl's side of the cabin, Courtney was sleeping when she was awoken by the sound of a camera phone. "What the heck," she hollered.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" Zoey asked as she was awoken by Courtney's screaming.

"What's wrong is that were sharing a cabin an insane super fan with a bad case of the crazies," Courtney replied.

"Hey Courtney," Sierra said while laughing, "I just updated the sleeping section of your picture gallery on my fansite." Sierra squealed.

**Confessionals**

**Sierra:** I hate to break Chris's rule about smuggling in electronic items, but I have to keep my TD blogs current. Zoey is even sweeter then she is on TV. Courtney is even Courtney-er then ever. It better this way, because last time I had a tiny bit of a problem form Internet withdraw. Without this link to Cody-wody, I would go insane.

"Oh Internet, never leave me," Sierra said cradling her phone.

The girls were interrupted by Chef. "Room service, suckers," Chef said as he threw in a big garbage bag of gruel. "Here's breakfast!"

"Thank you, Chef," Sierra told him as she waved good-bye.

"We've got to win the next challenge and get into the Spa Hotel," Courtney told Zoey, but the both stopped when they heard and saw Sierra eating the gruel off the floor. The two girls looked at each other.

At the Spa Hotel, Scott and Gwen were in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Oh, I am digging this," Scott said aloud, "I got up at 5AM this morning to watch the releasing of the doves and I got to say it was beautiful."

Duncan came to the table and sat next to Gwen, "I hear you man, this is the life. And if we keep winning challenges, we can live like kings all season. To villainy." Duncan and Scott both lifted their glasses into the air for a toast.

"Yeah, villainy," Gwen moaned.

"Sup with you, doll face," Duncan asked nudging her.

"Oh, uh, just wondering about how Lightning's doing on Boney Island."

On Boney Island, it was overcast and cold, Lightning stood on a rock, ready to strike a fish with his stick. He waited until he saw the shadow of one in the water. He swatted at it and it landed just on the beach.

"Ha ha, fish, you've been struck by Lightning." He did not realize that a bird was going after the fish as well.

"Oh no you don't," Lightning said, grabbing the fish in the bird's beak. He and the bird fought over the fish until he managed to snag it from its beak. Lightning cheered in victory and put the fish in his mouth. He then realized the taste of the foul creature and felt his stomach grumble.

"Sha-dang, this fishy is coming back up stream," Lightning said as he ran behind a nearby bush to throw up.

Jo brought her breakfast to the middle of the dining table and sat down. "I just hope Lightning doesn't find the Incivility Statue. If he does he'll be too strong for us to vote out later."

"Maybe we should get rid of him right now, throw the next challenge." Scott suggested.

Jo scoffed. "And give up on all this, no way."

"Fair enough, this is sweet; know what I slept on last night."

"I don't care and I also want to enjoy my breakfast now, which would require you to stop talking." Jo started to eat the first steak on her plate.

Heather sat in the chair next to the massage table. She watched as one of the interns was massaging Alejandro.

"Quit hogging the masseuse," Heather scolded him.

Alejandro sighed, "I'm sure her hands are magical, if only I could feel them."

"Seriously, your legs are still asleep."

"I don't know if they'll ever wake up," Alejandro lifted his head up, "I was stuffed inside a robot suit for over a year, which you would've known had you ever texted."

"It's not like you ever texted me," Heather said, "Are you getting your eyebrows waxed."

"My eyebrows need to look their best, and I didn't text you because I was trapped inside a robot suit."

"Yeah, whatever," Heather said as she yanked the paper off Alejandro's eyebrow. His screamed echoed though the Hotel.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **This 'my legs are working' shtick is obviously bogus. He just wants sympathy, but news flash, I will not give him any sympathy.

**Alejandro: **It's good to see Heather's as radiant as ever, yelling at me as always.

"Attention campers," Chris announced on the loudspeaker, "its challenge time. Get your hinnies down to the beach, pronto."

"Shall I fetch the shopping cart," Heather teased Alejandro.

Alejandro ignored her commented and walked off on his hands instead.

"Show off."

* * *

><p>The beach was divided into two sections with each team standing on a platform that corresponded to their team colors. Chris stood in a lookout box in the middle of the two areas. Duncan tried to flirt with Gwen, but she was still upset over what team she was on. Just then a boat with Lightning in the back brought him back to the beach. He jumped from the boat onto his team's platform.<p>

"Any luck finding the invincibility statue?" Scott asked.

"No need, I am an invincibility statue," Lightning said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **He is so arrogant. I might understand it if he had this face, but he does not have this face.

**Lightning: **Arrogant? Be fair now, look at me. Sha-yeah.

"Bon-jour camper," Chris said greeting them, "Today challenge will be based off Season 3's find and build a sculpture puzzle. This time, our interns buried 3D puzzle pieces all over the beach, seven pieces per team. Find all your pieces and assemble them to recreate one of the landmarks that were visited during our world tour. The first team to finish wins. Since the Villainous Vultures won the last challenge, they get to dig with shovels. Incoming!"

Chef tossed seven shovels to the Villainous Vultures, half of which were caught while the others landed on the platform. Lightning managed to snag two shovels.

"Shovel please," Heather demanded.

"No way, I need both," Lightning explained, "When this shovel gets tired all use the other one." Heather took the shovel from Lightning and hit him in the face with it.

"Hey, what about our shovels," Brick asked. He did not see where he was going and accidentally fell off the platform. This caused a pit to form around the platform.

"And getting on and off your platform will be challenging due to the moats," Chris explained. Jo used her shovel to expose the Villains moat.

Brick screamed, "Ah crabs. Lots and lots of crabs." Brick crawled out of the moat and tried to pry a crab off his nose. He then clasped his nose that was glowing red.

"I don't know how," Chris started, "but it gets funnier every time."

"No big thing, for Light-o-ning." Lightning jumped off the platform but landed on a plank of wood that threw him into the moat. The crabs pinched at him as well.

"You might want to watch out for bobby traps." Chris told the campers.

"What are we supposed to dig with," Cameron asked.

"Sorry, shovels are for winners only." Chris laughed, "I guess you'll have to use your hands. Your challenge starts now." Chris blew an air horn.

The Heroic Hamsters huddled together, "Since there are six of us," Zoey started, "We should evenly divide are side into six equal area."

"No," Courtney interrupted, "We need to split the beach into sections that are all the same size."

"That exactly what Zoey said," Cameron said.

"Well, good," Courtney said, "We'll use the plan that we both came up with."

"Go team," Zoey shouted as she put her hand in followed by the rest of her teammates. Courtney was hesitant at first but then agreed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Thankfully, with my great leadership skills along with a little help from Zoey, my team should be able to win the challenge easily.

Strategy, people," Jo shouted, "Strategy. We should start from one end and dig to the other in a straight line."

"And what if the pieces are all at the far end," Heather told her, "We need to line that push in at the center, right guys."

"Ain't nobody tellin' where to dig," Lightning said as began to dig in the water.

**Confessional**

**Lightning: **When my tummy's empty, my mind ain't full. Stupid Boney Island fish.

**Gwen: **I can't believe Lightning made it to last season's finale. Does he ever sha-sha- shut up.

On the Heroes side, all of them dug as quickly as they could. Brick saw a beeping light in the sand. When he touched it a big explosion of clothes sent him flying over to the Villains side. Scott laughed until Brick plummeted into him.

"Ew, Chef's dirty laundry," Chris said.

"Nice landing Rudolph," Jo said making fun of Brick's nose. Brick tried to shield it with his hands and ran back to his team's side.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I don't see my nose as an injury, but as a battle scar instead. Much cooler sounding.

As he got back to digging, Cameron found a fedora amongst the clothing. "Hey, we could use some help from Manitoba Smith."

Cameron brought the hat over to Mike and put it on his head. Mike then transformed into Manitoba.

"Oh, good day Shorty," Manitoba said to Cameron, "What's a goin' on?"

"We need your help to find 3D puzzle pieces in this beach," Cameron explained.

"Say no more." Manitoba quickly started to dig in the dirt and in the few seconds was able to find the first puzzle piece for the Hamsters.

Manitoba walked over to Zoey and sat down, "Looks like the real treasure is right here beside me." Zoey blushed. "Nudge, nudge; Wink, wink."

"Fine, we'll work in a circular motion towards the center." Heather said.

"No, start with the corners and zigzag." Jo replied.

Gwen sighed, "Some team."

"Exactly," Heather interjected, "A team without a leader is like a horse without a head, it just runs around blind."

"I'm pretty sure a horse without a head doesn't run anywhere."

"Agreed, which is why I should be this team's leader," Jo stated.

"No, I should," Heather argued.

"Let's let the team decide."

"Fine," Heather and Jo both called out to the other teammates.

Gwen walked off upset, "I give up." Gwen tripped and fell next to Alejandro.

"I hope you know I appreciate your efforts," Alejandro said very monotone, "You are as wise as your skin is translucence."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I know Alejandro's evil, but that doesn't mean he can't have beautiful eyes.

**Alejandro: **Not only will flirting with Gwen make her ally with me, but it will also make Heather jealous, uh… I mean, not that it matters what Heather thinks.

The Vultures gathered along the beach with Jo and Heather in front of them.

"Attention team," Jo shouted, "I am your leader." She raised her shovel in the air.

"No, I am," Heather said as she angrily shoved her shovel into the sand. She heard the clank of the metal on what sounded like a rock.

"I found a piece," Heather declared. She cleared some of the sand away and picked up the heavy rock and brought it to the platform. Jo caught up with Heather.

"You would've never have found it without me," Jo said trying to take the piece from Heather. The both tugged at it until Heather dropped it onto Jo's foot. She screamed.

"Oops, sorry," Heather sarcastically said to her. Jo then pushed Heather into the crab-infested moat.

"Two bobby traps, two puzzle pieces, and two deliciously evil moats, yet it's still anyone's game, but it won't be for long, right here, on Total Drama All-Stars!"


	4. Evil Dread Part 2

"An hour has past and the teams are still tied at one-all, which raises a peculiar question: WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG!" Chris screamed this from the lookout booth as all the contestants gave moaned various responses.

"Blah, blah, wine, wine, hurry up I have dinner plans," Chris told them.

"Don't worry Chris, I just found another piece," Cameron said.

"Finally," Chris sighed in relief, "The Heroes now lead two to one." The Villains team grumbled in anger.

Manitoba walked over to where Zoey was struggling to uncover a third piece. "It's okay worry sweetheart, don't strain yourself." Manitoba picked up the piece which was attached to a cannon. It fired a boxing glove which missed Manitoba, but knocked Courtney into the moat, and the crabs began to pinch her as she ran out of the moat.

Gwen picked up a piece from the ground, "Yes, got one." She was met with Duncan walking over congratulation her. Just then a bucket launched sand from the beach onto Duncan's head.

"Looks good on you," Gwen teased and brought the piece to her platform.

"Yes, finally," Jo said as she lifted another piece out from the hole.

"Lightning to the rescue," Lightning hollered as he snatched the piece from Jo.

"Hey guys, I found…" Brick started before he was interrupted by a pole launching from the ground and hitting him in the crotch, "…another one."

"Nuts?" Chris offered Chef a bowl of nuts.

Lightning reached his hand into a pile of sand and grabbed another piece, "Ha, too small for Lightning." He tossed the piece off to the side which hit Heather in the head and knocked her into the moat.

Manitoba tossed another piece onto the platform, "It's like taking vegemite from a ram; I could show you how sometime," Manitoba offered to Zoey.

"Uh, no thanks, with Mike maybe," Zoey told him.

"Eeyup, she a loyal one, Mike knows how to pick 'em."

Heather crawled out of the moat and walked over to Lightning. "You come over to admire my biceps too?" Lightning question was answered with a slap in the face. Scott and Duncan laughed at his pain, until Scott snuck to the other team's side. He saw that everyone of the Heroes was distracted by digging. He stuck his shovel into the dirt a couple of times until he heard a clang. He dug up one of the Heroes pieces and brought it back to his side. He then reburied the piece on his side.

"What are you up to, kookaburra?" Manitoba asked Scott.

"Whatever, do you mean," Scott said without a care in the world.

Manitoba licked his finger and put it into the mount of sand next to Scott. He tasted the sand and realized what Scott had done. Manitoba reached into the mount of sand and grabbed the piece Scott had stolen.

"Ha, nice try to wily dingo," Manitoba laughed and grabbed Scott shirt. Scott was taken aback and accidentally stepped on a pressure plate in the sand. Suddenly, it big pit opened up and realized a swarm of bees. Scott freaked out and accidentally hit Manitoba in the back of the head with his shovel. Manitoba fell onto the ground.

"Manitoba?" Zoey asked, "Mike, Mike."

**Inside Mike's head**

Vito, Chester, and Svetlana were playing cards in a room with a big portrait of Mike on the back wall.

"Go with the fishing," Svetlana hollered.

"Eh yo, its go _fish,_ not _fishing,_" Vito corrected, but then the three personalities saw Manitoba fall from the ceiling.

"Ah, that can't be good," Chester said.

Manitoba stood up. "Eh, you feel that?" He looked around, "The Malevolent One, he's coming." All the personalities screamed and looked back to see the picture of Mike burn away and reveal a shadowy figure in his place.

"Mike, please be okay," Zoey said as she tried to wake up Mike. He did so and put his hand on his forehead. "Ah, my head," he said.

"Stop, you should rest for the rest of the challenge." Zoey tried to comfort Mike.

"I'm okay, honest," Mike said as he grabbed Manitoba's hat, "We should get back to digging." Mike put the hat back on his head as Zoey grabbed the stolen puzzle piece. "Huh, I can't find Manitoba."

Heather walked over to where she saw Alejandro lying on the ground looking into a hole and found another piece. She also saw his legs slightly twitch.

"Ha, I knew he was faking it," Heather proclaimed until she saw a crab come out from under his feet. She sighed upset that she was wrong and saw the crab pinch Alejandro on his feet. He did not notice and yawned.

"Hey, Leggy-Mick-Latin, nice accessory," Jo said pointed to the crab on his feet. Alejandro grabbed the shovel next to him and swatted the crab off his foot.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **His legs are really asleep. Great, now I feel awful.

**Alejandro: **It took all I had to hold in that scream until nobody was looking. (He stood up on his feet) Surprise.

Cameron walked over to a hole with a lot of sand being flung from it. He looked inside to see Sierra at the bottom of a giant hole. "Sierra, what are you doing, you're at least twenty feet deep."

"Sorry, I was pretending I was looking for Cody," Sierra shouted from the bottom of the hole. She jumped out of the hole, "How many pieces do we have now?" She tossed Cameron onto the platform. "We have six out of seven pieces," he told his team.

"You guys start on the puzzle, we'll keep digging," Zoey said.

"Good plan, I'll work on the puzzle," Courtney said as she climbed onto the platform with Sierra and Cameron.

"Alright back to digging," Brick started until he accidentally stepped onto a spring board, hidden in the sand, which launched him into the lake. He ran out of the water screaming the word jellyfish. The Villains and Mike laughed at him.

"How can you laugh at that," Zoey asked.

"Because, the only way to cure a jellyfish sting is to pee on it," Mike explained.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I think I'll stick with the jellyfish sting over being peed on.

"A book, a crown, what the heck is this statue," Courtney asked perplexed.

"Maybe, it's a statue of Cody," Sierra said.

"I got it, the Statue of Liberty," Cameron exclaimed.

"That seven," Lightning said holding up a piece, "Let's get sha-building." All the Villains ran over to their platform. Alejandro grabbed onto the platform which unintentionally allowed his teammates to use him as stair. Everyone of them stated something as they ran up his spine. Alejandro's anger was interrupted by a crab pinching his chin.

"Come on people, put this thing together already," Heather yelled.

"Try those to pieces together, no, those two," Alejandro suggested.

"Lightning finds the final piece," Lightning shouted, "I'm a hero. It's probably a statue of me being me."

"It's tall, whatever it is, like a tower," Gwen said aloud, "Oh, Big Ben."

"One piece to go," Zoey said, "Everyone, quickly look through you section." The Heroes team quickly split into the separate areas.

"What with the big hole," Heather asked.

"Maybe we put it together wrong," Gwen said.

"Oh come on," Lightning said frustrated, "Just get it sha-done." Lightning took one of the crabs from the moat and put in the empty space. The crab struggled to get out but managed to do so, and take down the hole puzzle as well.

"Uh, way to go, Liability," Jo scorned Lightning.

"It's not my fault you put it together wrong," Lightning said.

"We didn't put it together wrong, there were only six pieces," Alejandro exclaimed.

"Great, so Lightning miscounted," Jo sighed, "Come on everyone, back to digging."

"I counted seven, this is a conspiracy," Lightning shouted.

"Yeah, a conspiracy of bad counting," Heather told him. She and Jo looked through one of the holes and managed to find the last piece.

"We have a winner," Chris shouted as the Villains looked over to see the Heroes with the statue of Liberty completed. The Vultures groaned while the Hamsters cheered that they would be staying in the Spa Hotel.

The teams walked back to the cabins, but Courtney was stopped by Gwen.

"Hey Courtney, I just wanted to say congrats…" Gwen started as she approached her until she accidentally stepped on a pressure plate that sent a large garbage bag flying into the air. The two girls both watched it sail until it landed on Courtney. She coughed and tried to remove the garbage from her face.

"I'm sorry, that was an accident," Gwen tried to apologize as Courtney ignored her.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen, so evil. You are definitely on the right team," Chris said to her which she replied with a sigh of sadness.

* * *

><p>"First and foremost, Hamster, I'm going to need a volunteer for exile duty on Boney Island," Chris said.<p>

"I'll volunteer for this one Chris," Brick said, "It's my duty to the team."

"Good man, as for the rest of you, sit back and enjoy the show," Chris told them, "Vultures, it's time for you to vote off your first Villain."

**Inside Mike's head**

The Malevolent One watched from inside Mike's head. "One by one, they will all fall." He declared and he looked back to see the other personalities tied up and unable to speak.

"How's your head doing?" Zoey asked Mike.

"It's much better now," Mike reassured her.

**Voting Confessional**

**Duncan: **Lightning cost us the challenge, but Jo and Heather are annoying so it's a tough call.

**Gwen: **I don't know who to vote for, there all evil.

"The following players are safe: Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Alejandro, and Heather. Lightning you're on the chopping block for your bad counting and excessive bicep kissing."

"If they were yours you'd do it to," Lightning said as he kissed he bicep.

"And Jo, you're on the chopping block for your bossy attitude and wanting to be leader of your team."

"Pfft, Heather was doing the same thing," Jo said.

"And the loser is…"

"Lightning!"

"Sha-what," Lightning shouted, "tossing away your strongest team member, you're going to regret this, especially you Jo, you're a totally…" Lightning would have finished his sentence had Chris not pushed the button on his remote.

"Family show, people. Family show," Chris said. "Who else is in line for a porcelain good-bye, find out next time on Total Drama All-Stars."


	5. Saving Private Leechball Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, our Heroes and Villains went digging for buried treasure and uncovered a few nasty surprises. Scott villained in up big time, trying to sabotage the Heroes and when he got caught, he didn't take it so well. In the end the Heroic Hamsters were victorious and Lightning, fresh from a hungry night on exile on Boney Island, made enough boney headed moves to get the royal flush from his teammates. Twelve competitors remain, which one will ride the sewer system next, find out right now on Total. Drama. All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

"Uh, I had almost forgotten about these crudtacular cabins," Duncan complained from the boys' side of the cabin.

"Let us hope it is our only visit," Alejandro said.

Scott fell back onto his bed with a thump. "Ow," he cried, "I miss the hotel. Now that I know how rich people live, everything I used to love stinks." As soon as he finished his sentenced, the bunk beds cracked underneath him. He got up and hit it, but only managed to get splinters on his fingers and screamed.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Scott's okay, not much of a threat to me. That's nice to know.

"Well, good night gentlemen," Alejandro said to Duncan and Scott as he zipped up his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **After more than a year in the robot suit, I can't sleep if I'm all spread out.

On the girls' side of the cabin, Jo and Heather were arguing. "Way to lose the challenge for us, Jo," Heather scolded.

"Me, you're the one who wasted time arguing instead of digging," Jo retaliated.

"I wouldn't have needed to argue if everyone just did what I told them to do," Heather explained, "I'm the one with the most experience on this team."

"It's everyone's fault for not working together as a team," Gwen said getting up from trying to go to sleep, "Now cram it, I am trying to sleep."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Did that sound villainous. Maybe being on the Villains team is making me evil.

At the Spa Hotel, Sierra placed her smart phone on her pillow and pulled the blankets up, over the phone, tucking it in.

"There you go, Cody-bear, all tucked in," Sierra said, "Today was a great day, I made some new friends, and I helped win our first challenge. You'd be so proud. Sweet dreams." Sierra kissed her phone and then went to the other end of the bed, patted it, and slept in a curled ball, just like a cat.

"Weirdo," Courtney said watching what Sierra was doing.

Mike lied down on his bed, enjoying the comfortableness of it. "Ah man, this is the life," he said to Cameron.

"Yeah," Cameron said, "I kind of feel bad about Brick's empty bed over there." He looked over to see Brick's duffle bag on his bed.

"Brick's a tough guy, he can easily handle Boney Island," Mike said.

"I guess you're right,' Cameron said as he placed his glasses on the nightstand.

On Boney Island, numerous bears were clawing at one particular tree which Brick was sitting at the top branch. "This is too dark for comfort," Brick said, "but luckily I started to carry this flashlight with me ever since last season." He took the flashlight out of his pocket and shone it down to the bears. "Hopefully this will be over soon," he gulped.

Back at the Spa Hotel, Cameron slept while loudly snoring while a shadowy figure stood next to his bed. The figure was actually Mike as the Malevolent One. He took Cameron's glasses off the nightstand and snapped them into two pieces and placed them on the floor. Suddenly, Mike snapped back into himself and saw the glasses on the floor.

"Oh, no," Mike whispered, as he heard Cameron sound as though he might wake up. Mike quickly dashed back to his bed and hide under the covers.

* * *

><p>The Heroes were in the dining room, enjoying a breakfast of egg, bacon, and toast. Just then Cameron walked in holding his broken glasses.<p>

"What happened to your glasses," Sierra asked.

"I don't know," Cameron replied, "I guess they just fell during the night." Mike gulped.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **His glasses are really broken; I thought that was just a weird dream.

"Don't worry, Cameron," Zoey said, "You should eat breakfast and then try to fix your glasses."

"It'll be kind of hard to enjoy breakfast when I can't see it," Cameron sighed.

"I just have to say that this bacon is great," Mike said trying to change the subject, "Let's never lose again."

"It's not all perfect," Courtney said, "Hey, butler." The butler rushed over to Courtney, "this juice is five percent to pulpy," Courtney explained, not noticing the other put some of their food into their pockets. "I thought you were suppose to cater to out every…" she was interrupted by the butler returned her juice to her. "That was quick, but I'm sure it can't be…" she took a sip, "…perfect."

"Attention campers," Chris announced over the loudspeaker, "meet me in the forest in five, over."

The two teams walked through the forest to where Chris ordered them to. As they walked Heather stopped Gwen for a moment, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. Your right, team work is key, apology accepted," Heather asked.

"Wow, sure," Gwen said shaking Heather's hand.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Teamwork, uh, don't make me barf. I am still gonna take control.

As Heather and Jo caught up to their team, Jo fell back to talk with Gwen. "Hey, you were right, team work is the way, truce" Jo asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jo said bumping Jo's fist.

**Confessional**

**Jo: **With Gwen on my side, Duncan is sure to join with her.

**Gwen: **There both trying to manipulate me, which is great, gives me a little power.

Courtney walked as she angrily stared at both Gwen and Duncan.

"Courtney is glaring at me; again," Gwen told Duncan, "can't you do something?"

"Love to," Duncan explained, "but she is still blanking me, so there's nothing I can do."

As Gwen stopped to sighed, Alejandro came up next to her, "If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't let anyone gaze at you less the spoil your beauty. Just so you know."

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Heather and Jo are both trying to trick Gwen into an alliance; however I prefer to lure Gwen with flirting to make Heather jealous. I mean, so that Heather and Jo will need me instead.

"At ease, soldiers," Chris saluted the campers, "Let's welcome back exiled Hamster, Brick." Chef drove in on his jeep with Brick in the passenger seat.

"How was exile Brick," Zoey asked worryingly.

"Aside from the hunger and uncomfortable tree to avoid the bears, it was actually really good." Brick told them before hearing his stomach growl. The Heroes ran over to him and quickly pulled out the food they had smuggled over to him. "You guys are awesome," he whispered.

"Courtney, what did your bring for Brick," Sierra asked.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Nobody told me we were bringing him food.

**Brick: **It great to have teammate you can trust and who bring you food. I got both.

**Gwen: **Smuggling food, now that is team work.

"Welcome to today experiment with your pain thresholds." Chris laughed. "Today's challenge will be a twist on the paintball challenge from Season 1." He turned on his flat screen. "There are two weapons containers in the heart of this forest. The bigger one is filled with state-of-the-art paintball weaponry. The smaller one has a bunch of cruddy slingshots. Whoever gets there first, gets there pick and then you've got to pick of the other team."

"Looking forward to it," Courtney said as she glared as Gwen.

"You get a point for each person you knock out, first team with six points wins, and one of the loser will get a dishonorable discharge via the Flush of Shame."

"Paintball, again," Duncan scoffed, "How original."

"Oh, yeah, that," Chris said, "As a condition of my parole, I'm not allowed near dangerous projectile like paintball, so instead you'll be using the Tranquilizer Balls from Season 3's Tanzania Safari Hunt."

"How are Tranquilizer Balls different from Paintballs," Alejandro asked.

"One pelts you with paint, while the other puts you to sleep for thirty minutes, or was it three hours, I cannot remember." Chris laughed. "As winners of yesterday's challenge, the Heroes get a one minute head start. Ready. Set." Chef blew the air horn. "Go."

The Heroes took off into the forest as the clock on the flat screen began to count down.

"You know who could catch the Hamsters even with a head start, Lightning," Heather scorned, "Way to ruin everything Jo."

"All of us voted for him remember," Jo replied.

"We don't have to worry, the other team does not have strong players," Alejandro explained.

"At least they work together," Gwen said under her breathe.

"What was that, Gwen," Alejandro asked.

"Oh, nothing," Gwen replied.

"Villains, you're up in three, two, and one." Chef blew the air horn again and the Villains ran off into the forest after the Heroes.

"Does anyone know where the heart of the forest is exactly," Sierra asked.

"Maybe we should get up higher to see," Cameron said, "If Mike changes into Svetlana he could jump to the top of the tree easily."

"Okay, I'll try to change into Svetlana," Mike said taking a deep breath.

"Oh, goodie, she my favorite," Sierra happily said. Mike continued to hold his breath until he has to breathe.

"Svetlana, is that you," Cameron asked.

"No, still me," Mike sighed.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **Not too long ago, I couldn't keep my multiple personalities in. now they won't come out. (Bangs elbow against wall) Ow, that sure hurt, didn't it Chester. (Tears shirt off) Hey, Vito, my shirts off, come and get it. Hello, anyone.

"It's okay Mike," Zoey said grabbing a low-hanging branch, "I'll climb up to get a better view of the forest." Zoey got to one of the taller branches and looked around the forest, until she saw two create sitting in a open area. She climbed down from the tree.

"Did you find them, Zoey," Brick asked.

"Yeah, follow me," she said as her team did so.

The Villains caught up to the Heroes just leaving from the tree. "Okay, there going left, if we take another path we could cut them off," Gwen instructed.

"Great idea, Gwen," Heather said.

"I was going to say that," Jo said.

"No time to fight," Alejandro said, "Let's go Vultures." The team ran off to the alternate path in the forest.

"The big one, go for the big one," Courtney said as she ran for the bigger create, but was cut off from it by the Vultures.

"Whoa, where'd they come from," Mike said.

"Ha, ha, suckers," Duncan mocked.

"Go for the small one," Courtney said as she took the lid off the create and found slingshots and one bucket of tranquilizer balls inside.

"Guess this is the low-tech create all right," Brick said holding his slingshot.

The Villains cheered that about being able to have the large create. "Yeah, who needs Lightning," Jo said, "Am I right people." Duncan punched the big create which broke the box and revealed six big paintball guns and a cannon.

"I'll take the cannon," Half the Villains team said in unison, "No I'll take the cannon."

"We should use as a team, right Gwen," Alejandro asked. Before she could answer Heather and Jo both walked over to tell Gwen she was right.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **So Heather, Jo, and Alejandro are all trying to form and a play for Gwen, but why nobody is is trying to do that to me. It's Probably because I can't be manipulated, but they could at least try.

"You guys are right," Gwen said, "We need to stop attacking each other and start attacking the other guys. Fire the cannon!"

Scott pulled the string to the cannon which sent a clump of tranquilizer balls flying through the air until it hit an intern holding a microphone.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Oops, being in charge is harder than it looks.

"Tell me about it," Chris said from his studio, "The Villains are off to quite the start, but which team will come out victorious, find out when we come back on Total Drama All-Stars.


	6. Saving Private Leechball Part 2

"Of course the Villains get machine gun shooters," Courtney whined, "We'll never defeat them with these puny slingshots."

"Sure we can," Cameron started, "if we're stealthy and take them out first." Cameron and Sierra both said in unison and then high fived.

**Confessional**

**Cameron: **Sierra and I have a lot in common, we're both smart and are a bit socially awkward. (Sierra bangs on door and asked what Cameron is doing) Like I said.

"Nerd love," Courtney scoffed, "If you kiss in front of me, I will throw up."

"Oh, no worry, we are just friend, right Sierra," Cameron asked.

Sierra didn't answer, but stared at Cameron. Suddenly she saw Cameron's head change into Cody's. "Is something wrong," Cameron asked as Cody.

Sierra shook her head vigorously, "Un, no. Nothing is wrong Co-Cameron."

"I think we should split up into three teams of two," Zoey said, "We could cover more ground that way."

"Good, I'll go with Cameron," Sierra said while forcefully hugging him.

"I'll go with Zoey," Mike said, "So Brick and Courtney will be the third team."

"Here's what we'll do," Brick said, "Mike and Zoey go left; Cameron and Sierra go down the middle; Courtney and I will go right, agreed." Everyone did and went out.

The Villains slowly pushed the cannon through the forest, but then came to a stop to rest. "We are easy targets like this, we should ditch the cannon," Gwen suggested.

"No way," Jo protested, "I haven't had a turn to fire it yet." Jo cuddled the cannon as though it was her baby.

"Okay then, maybe we should split up," Gwen said.

"So be it, I'll go with Gwen," Alejandro said.

"No, I'll go with Gwen," Heather said.

"As if I'd let either one of you go with Gwen," Jo said.

"You guys can go with each other," Gwen said, "I'm going with Duncan." She and Duncan walked off into a different part of the woods.

"Thanks a lot Alejandro," Heather said sarcastically. Before he could say anything, Alejandro was ambushed by a sudden tranquilizer ball out of nowhere. He cried out and fell to the ground hard.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **Alejandro said 'ow' when the tranquilizer ball hit him in the legs. I knew he was faking it, because I wasn't falling for him. It, falling for it.

"Sorry, but not really," Zoey ran off as tranquilizer balls were launched her way.

Scott and Heather were returning fire as Jo quickly took control of the cannon, and fired it. Instead of hitting Zoey, it hit Scott instead. "Oh, come on." He yelled as he fell to the floor just like Alejandro.

"That's two points for the Heroes and zilch for the Villains," Chris announced.

"But Zoey, only hit Alejandro," Heather protested.

"True, but friendly fire counts," Chris told them.

"Thanks for that, Jo," Heather scorned.

"Hey, dirt boy got in the way," Jo explained.

"You take your excuses and stick them in your..." Heather was interrupted by another tranquilizer ball. Mike waved from a distant and ran off before Jo could retaliate.

"Make that three to zero," Chris laughed. Jo picked up Heather and Scott's paintball guns and quickly ran off into the forest as Heather passed out onto the floor.

Duncan and Gwen quickly made their way to an closed off part of the forest with their paintball guns at the ready. "If you see the other team, just pretend they are all Courtney's so you can easily clobber them." Duncan said.

"You don't think that I am purposely doing bad stuff to Courtney, right," Gwen asked.

"It looks like it," Duncan said.

"You really think that I am that mean," Gwen asked, "You don't know me at all."

"Maybe you don't really know yourself," Duncan said, "You are on the Villains team." The conversation was interrupted by Sierra and Cameron who popped out from bushes behind and in front of them respectfully.

"Gotcha," Sierra shouted as she tried to fire the tranquilizer ball at them but instead accidentally hit Cameron. "Oops, sorry Cody."

"Uh, did you just say…?" Cameron started before passing out. Sierra quickly grabbed another tranquilizer ball and fired at Gwen. Before she knew what was happening, she saw Duncan jump in front of her, but got hit ball the tranquilizer ball.

"The Villains lucked into a point, but the Heroes also gained one as well, making the score four to one," Chris announced. Gwen did not waste any time returning fire back to Sierra knocking her out as well.

"I can't believe you protected me from the ball," Gwen said.

"Guess you don't know me either," Duncan said before passing out. Before she could get up, Gwen was again ambushed from behind, this time by Mike. "Sorry, couldn't resist taking a shot," Mike laughed and ran off.

"It's five to two, Heroes. Only one more point and the Hamsters win again," Chris announced.

"Pathetic," Jo said to herself.

**Confessional**

**Jo: **Some team, I'm stronger than old Heather, Ale-hand walker, Count Gwen-cula, Stunk-can, and Shark Bait combined. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten rid of Lightning so fast. (Pre recorded video of Lightning mocking Jo pops down) What the (She takes the video and smashes it on the ground)

"Keep your eyes and ears peeled," Brick said to Courtney. Courtney was listening and so did not notice when a stray tranquilizer ball hit Brick. She turned around to find him passed out on the ground. She looked around and found a stray cave nearby. She quickly grabbed his feet and started to drag him to the cave.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **It was the least I could do for not bringing him breakfast.

Courtney was almost to the cave until she smelt something weird. She sniffed the air and realized the Brick and peed himself. She was almost hit by another stray tranquilizer ball and quickly brought Brick into the cave. She brought him behind on hid behind another one as she wiped her hands on her shirt. She then saw Jo enter the cave.

Jo sniffed the air, "What smells like pee," She then realized who it was, "Brick! Where are you Private Leechball?" She had her paintball gun at the ready and looked around the cave. Courtney quickly grabbed one of the tranquilizer balls and put it in her slingshot. She fired at Jo, but just missed.

"Time to start evening the odds," Jo said as she fired as Courtney, who ran to the other side of the cave and quickly hid behind Brick for protection. The tranquilizer balls hit him and kept him knocked out.

"Let's make the score five to four," Jo said as she slowly approached Courtney. Just then Zoey and Mike appeared at the cave entrance. Zoey loaded her slingshot, but before she could fire Jo heard the stretch and quickly turned around. She fried at Zoey who luckily avoided the tranquilizer balls which actually hit Mike instead.

"The score is five to four, with the Heroes still in the lead," Chris announced.

"Nice try, apology breath," Jo mocked Zoey.

"Right back at you, mean nickname giver," Zoey told Jo. Jo attempted to fire again but the gun was jammed. Zoey took this opportunity and fired back at Jo. "Not sorry."

"This just in, with a final score of six to four, the Heroes win," Chris announced, "Although some of them did not act as heroic as they should have, Courtney."

Courtney peered from behind the knocked out Brick to see Zoey. "What, my survival instinct kicked in." Zoey looked at her confused. "Anyone would have done it." Brick fell down, face first on to the ground and Courtney awkwardly stared at him.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Villainous Vultures," Chris began, "second elimination in a row, way to lose. Now get ready to cut someone lose. Its voting time."<p>

"Who do you think is going home," Sierra asked Cameron, "My money's on Jo."

"Unless she can convince them," Cameron started, "to cut Heather," They said in unison and high fived once again.

"Oh, Cody, we really do think alike," Sierra said blushingly.

"Yeah, except I'm Cameron not Cody," Cameron explained.

"Oh, don't be silly Cody," Sierra said, "who wants a foot rub." Sierra reached down and grabbed Cameron's foot as he screamed.

**Confessional**

**Cameron: **I saw season three and I saw what Cody went through with Sierra, and I definitely don't want to be Cody number two. She's nice and all, but I'm not always comfortable with being touched.

"The votes are in, but before I announced the loser, I need a Hamster to volunteer for exile." Chris looked over to see Cameron raising his hand.

"What," the Heroes said in unison.

"Don't you think someone else on your team is a little more deserving," Chris said as he coughed Courtney's name.

"That's okay, I want to go," Cameron said.

"But, what about your glasses, Cam," Zoey asked.

"I fixed them right after the challenge," Cameron explained as he showed Zoey his repaired glasses.

"He's so little, maybe the animals won't notice him," Mike said.

"Alrighty then, onwards and flushwards. The following Villains are safe: Gwen, Alejandro, Scott, and Duncan. Heather and Jo, you're on the edge. Heather, for being a pain in the butt, and Jo, for being a pain in the butt who also fired on her own teammate."

"He should have ducked," Jo said.

"And tonight's flushee is…"

"Jo!"

"What! Are you all nuts?" She asked her teammates.

"Before we get flushing, I wanna do a little reshuffling," Chris said, "Today, one Hero acted more like a Villain and one Villain acted more like a Hero. So pack your bags and switch your teams, Courtney and Duncan." All the campers gasped.

"I don't wanna be a Villain," Courtney whined.

"And I don't want to be a lame Hero," Duncan followed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just do it already," Chris commanded.

Duncan got up and sighed, "It was fun while it lasted," Duncan said as he kissed Gwen on the check and went to the Heroes.

"At least now you have to stop blanking me and admit I exist," Duncan said to Courtney.

"Yeah, you exist. So what!" Courtney scolded.

"I think I like the blanking better," Duncan said.

"So hey, welcome to the team," Gwen said as she got up but accidentally kicked a bucket of tranquilizer balls at Courtney which knocked her out cold.

"Ha, ha, pure evil," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Maybe I am doing it on purpose. Maybe I am a Villain.

"Any final words," Chris asked Jo in the toilet.

"Just flush it already," she demanded and Chris did as she said.

"I will not miss her. Tune in next time for more sweet, sweet mayhem right here on Total Drama All-Stars."


	7. Food Fright Part 1

_Last time on a very special episode of Total Drama All-Stars, it was all about teamwork of lack thereof; harsh Courtney, awesome, but harsh. The challenge, an epic tranquilizer battle brought out everyone's inner psycho, especially Jo's, which is why she go flushed, but it was an unexpected act of valor that inspired my epic switcheroo. Now Duncan's a Hero, Courtney's a Villain and I'm a genius. Oh, it's going to get nasty, will the Villains crush the Heroes winning streak, find out right now, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

There were many grey clouds and rain over Camp Wawnakwa as the Villains slept in the loser's cabin. Alejandro and Scott's sleeping was interrupted by a banging at the door. The both scream when they saw a shadowy figure in the doorway which turned out to be Chef with a garbage bag of powdered gruel. He tossed it in which caused it to explode on impact. The both coughed as the air cleared.

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I grew up on powdered gruel, it's that saw dust that makes it so tasty.

Alejandro coughed some of the gruel up. "I bet the girls are not treated this poorly." He paused when he heard a bang and the girls scream on their side of the cabin. "I stand corrected."

The girls coughed as their side of the cabin's air cleared. They heard a knock at the door so Courtney went to answer the banging at the door, which turned out to be Scott.

"You going to finish your gruel," he asked.

"What, no, help yourself," Courtney declared.

"I'd welcome you to the team," he said as he grabbed some gruel of Courtney's head, "but being the newbie on the team, you probably won't last the next elimination without an alliance." He laughed as he left the doorway.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **He smelly, pit-stainy… and right, I need an alliance to not get voted off, and to eliminate Gwen as well.

Over at the Spa Hotel, the Heroes giggled about something. Duncan walked into the unlit room, tired. Suddenly the lights came on, and Heroes shouted "Welcome to the Heroes team, Duncan." He could barely process what was happening as Zoey put a party hat on his head.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **To all me peeps back home, I am not a Hero. They're probably just being nice to me so they can vote of the new guy, fat chance of that happening. But I couldn't let them know that I know, so yeah, I ate the enjoyed the party; it was like the happiest day of my life.

"Duncan on team Hero, that fan will go nuts; I have to get a photo for my blog," Sierra said as she ran off to get her phone.

"Do you want us to sing the welcome song we prepared," Brick asked. Before Duncan could respond Sierra came back into the room screaming.

"My social media machine, it's in pieces," Sierra creamed as she showed Duncan her phone. She tried to type something on it while saying Hello repeatedly. Mike tugged nervously on his shirt collar.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **I could have sworn that was just a dream. (Flashback of Sierra sleeping on her bed as the Malevolent One suddenly appears next to her nightstand, grabs her phone, and puts it back down.) What is happening to me?

"It'll be okay Sierra," Zoey said.

"It's not okay," Sierra screamed, "It's no-kay. It had my top five hundred Cody-pics on it."

"Maybe you should just imagine him in your mind," Brick suggested. Sierra stared at her teammates who all suddenly changed into Cody's.

"Okay Cody's," Sierra creepily said as the others look at one another.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I miss my Villainous babe, now that she and Courtney are on the same team; she is probably having a blast 'accidentally' hurting her.

**Gwen: **Now that I'm on the same team as Courtney, it'll be much easier to try and mend thing with her. I just have to not accidentally hurt her anymore.

"Okay, now that the rain has stopped, get your butts down to the woods for today's beat down, er, I mean challenge," Chris announced on the loudspeaker.

The two teams walked up to where Chris was as he welcomed them. "Before we get started, lets being back last night's exile, Cameron." Chris pointed up to where Chef flew in on the helicopter with Cameron being held by a claw. It released Cameron as he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Okay A, how are you still alive after a night on Boney Island, and B, why do you smell so rank."

"Simple, between seasons I read up on wilderness survival tips," Cameron explained. (Flashback of Cameron disguised as a fire hydrant as he follows a bear, which eventually urinates on him.) "If you coat yourself with the …scent of the most vicious creature in the forest, then the animals will avoid you."

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **That's just what my Cody-kins would do. I'm going to twert it; luckily I brought some tape for emergency repairs.

"How are you glasses holding up," Mike asked.

"Pretty good," Cameron said, "Just as long as they don't break, I'm fine."

"All of that aside," Chris started, "It's challenge time. Chef didn't have time to cook Team Villain's breakfast because he was too busy making theses, cakes." He gestured over to two giant cakes on a platform. "That's right, it's eating contest time, each team member has one minute to scarf down as much cake as they can. The Heroes get to eat Angel Fruit Cake, while the Villains get Devil's Food Cake. When the Heroes eating time is up they'll hear this." Chris played a sound of a heavenly choir. "And the Villains get this." Chris played a sound of a squealing pig. "Then you just have to race through a nausea-educing obstacle course."

"Obstacle course," Cameron nervously asked.

"Yeah, it's a nod to last season's mad skills course from last season, the toughest parts anyway. First you got to get through the bouncy butts, next onto the wretched rolling pins, and then a swift kick from the grape crushes launches you into a new edition to the course. Bring it in." Chef flew in again, this time holding a large, wooden object that dropped onto a pole. "I call it the salad spinner, the perfect end to the barftastic challenge."

"How does it work," Mike asked.

"No clue, we didn't have time to test it," Chris explained.

Courtney nudged Scott and whispered "Join me in an alliance."

"Sorry, sweetheart, I ain't looking for a relationship," Scott teased.

"That not what I said, uh, never mind," Courtney said.

"Oh, and just to make the challenge harder, you must make it through the course without regurgitating." Chris explained, "If you do puke, your benched, leaving your teammates more cake for them, first team to completely finish their cake and complete the obstacle course, wins."

The contestants lined up. "Ready, set, go," Chris blew the air horn. Sierra was the first person for the Heroes to eat the cake.

"We need a team leader, someone beautiful and smart," Alejandro said to Heather.

Heather scoffed, "Flattery will get you…" she was interrupted by Alejandro, "Gwen, would you like to be captain?" Heather huffed as she made Alejandro go first.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **I have had it up to here with Alejandro, he's it the next one to go.

Alejandro went over to the cake and quickly started to eat as much as he could to try and catch up with Sierra. He was stopped by the sight of eyes peering from the cake.

"Oh yeah, there might be some booby-traps in those cakes," Chris laughed.

Sierra quickly ate the cake as she grabbed a handful of blue spheres, "Oh, blueberries." She put them in her mouth.

"I've never heard fish eyes be called that before, but sure," Chris said as he heard the sound of Sierra puking. "And Sierra is benched, giving Alejandro a chance to catch up. Who's next for the Heroes?"

"I got this," Duncan said as he ran up to the cake and quickly shoveled down as much as he could.

"I'm not surprised that a Hero like Duncan would enjoy Angel's Fruit Cake," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I am not a Hero! (Duncan heard Chris say 'sure you aren't over the loud speaker)

Alejandro continued eating until he heard the Villains noise to stop eating.

"Eating times over for Alejandro, not it's beating time," Chris said. Alejandro began the obstacle course by cannon-balling on the bouncy butts. "Very nice move by Alejandro and Alejandro continues to impress on the rolling pins." He went over to the grape crusher and waited for it to swing down and knock him into the salad spinner. The intern pulled the lever to make it start as Alejandro held his puke in. The machine stopped suddenly as Alejandro was flung from the machine. He lay there and almost puked but was able to swallow it again. "Taste so nice, he ate it twice."

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Chris will pay for laughing at me. (Alejandro hears Chris saying 'I sincerely doubt it, Al' along with Chris laughing on the loud speaker)

"Dirt for brains, your next," Heather told Scott.

"Oh," Scott moaned holding his stomach, "The gruel is giving me lead gut, that's what happens when you eat too much of the good stuff."

"Stop whining and get to eating," Courtney demanded.

"Well, if you say so," Scott said smiling at Courtney.

"Don't smile at me, dirt boy," Courtney said.

Scott got to the cake, but ate slowly while Duncan was still scarfing down cake. "Looks like Scott may slow down the Villains as Duncan is becoming the Hero for the Heroes." Duncan growled at Chris's comment, just as the sound for the Heroes went off. The Heroes cheered on Duncan as he went to the course. Duncan jumped onto the bouncy butts, and tripped on the first one falling into the mud.

Scott was still eating very slowly, "I'm stuffed like a thanksgiving pigeon." The sound for the Villains went off.

"Run, Scott, run like your very life depends on it, which it does," Alejandro yelled. Scott walked over to the bouncy butt just as Duncan got to the rolling pins.

"Looks like Duncan has the lead, but which team will be able to finish their barftastic meal first, found on when we after the break."


	8. Food Fright Part 2

"We're back, and the Hamsters are in the lead, but for how long," Chris announced as Scott was stuck inside one of the bouncy butts. "It looks like Duncan made it to the salad spinner." Once the machine stopped Duncan fell out, face first, but gave a thumbs up. "Heroes need another eater."

"I'll go next, if that's okay with you guys," Zoey said as she ran to cake and began quickly eating it even more than Duncan. "It looks like Zoey will further the Heroes lead."

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I don't like to admit it, but I have a weak spot for cake.

Scott made it to the rolling pins, but as he stepped on them, they stopped spinning.

"You break it, you buy it, Scott," Chris told him. Scott continued his slow walk across the rolling pins still holding his stomach and moaning. He made it to the grape crusher.

"Too much gruel and cake, stomach feels like it weighs a ton," Scott was interrupted by the boot nudging him a bit, "A little help here."

Chris tossed his remote aside and grabbed another one with a skull shaped button and pressed it. This made the boot go up so high and have a rocket launcher sending Scott flying to the salad spinner. He got spun around but was able to not throw up.

"And Scott is safe to eat again," Chris announced.

"Go Zoey you can do it," Duncan cheered as Mike watched him. Duncan saw him, "I mean do whatever, because I don't care."

Mike put his hand on Duncan's shoulder, "It's okay to be a team player." Duncan stared at him when he did this. "What?" Mike asked.

"It's something about you face that kinda familiar," Duncan said.

The sound for the Heroes went off and Zoey ran to the obstacle course.

"Why would I go next, I'm team captain," Heather asked Courtney.

"Because I said so," Courtney told her, she paused when someone tapped on her shoulder. "I'll go next," Gwen said.

"Fine, you can go next," Courtney said as Gwen went to the cake.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **All I need to do is eat enough cake to catch up to the Heroes, and I'll help win the challenge for the team and maybe Courtney will finally forgive me.

Before Gwen started Duncan got her attention and blew a kiss at her. Gwen wanted to accept it but she saw Courtney stare at her and ignored him.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I can't believe Gwen just ignored my kiss, and more importantly when did I start blowing kisses.

Gwen started to eat a lot of the cake, but had to stop when crabs popped out of the cake and started to attack her. She ran around flailing her arms.

Courtney pulled Heather aside, "If we lose today we should vote off Gwen, and I need your help to do it."

"Why should I help you," Heather asked.

"If you vote off Gwen this time, next time I'll help you vote off Alejandro," Courtney suggested. Heather thought about it, "Alright, but only if you go next." The two girls shook hands just as the sound for the Villains went off and Gwen made for the obstacle course.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **As long as Heather and Scott both vote for Gwen, she is gone.

"As of now the Heroes are ahead by one third, so the Villains need to step up their game if they want to avoid another lose," Chris explained with his chart.

Zoey made it to the grape kicker as she was flung to the salad spinner. After she fell out she managed to not puke. "Who next for the Heroes," Chris asked.

"I'll do it," Mike said as he began to eat the cake.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **Even with my other personalities, they probably would be much help; Svetlana only eats veggies, Vito's a total carnivore, Manitoba hates desserts, and Chester would just complain there is too much frosting.

Gwen made it to the bouncy butts trying to hold as much cake in her mouth as it would hold. She jumped onto the first one, holding the cake in her mouth. She landed face first on the platform as the campers felt the pain she had. Gwen managed to swallow the rest of the cake and went to the rolling pins.

"Oh, and it looks like Villain Gwen's head is turning a new shade of green," Chris announced just as Gwen vomited and fell of the platform. "Ew," Chris commented, "I guess Gwen gave the hurl of shame new meaning, hit the bench." Gwen walked over to the bench and sat next to Sierra.

Courtney ran up to the cake and began eating. Mike continued to stretch the Heroes lead but suddenly came across a stick of dynamite in the cake. He exploded causing Mike to be sent flying in the air. "Looks like Courtney has a chance to lessen the Heroes lead," Chris said. Just as he finished, another explosion went off, splattering green jelly all over Courtney. She started screaming wildly

"Why is she freaking out?" Brick asked.

"Season one, phobia factor challenge, she is terrified of that stuff," Sierra explained.

Courtney was so busy panicking that she didn't realize she ran through the entire obstacle course. She was kicked by the grape crusher and sent flying to the salad spinner.

"Looks like Courtney's ready for the salad spinner," Chris mocked her. Just before it started, Mike's screams were heard as he fell into the salad spinner along with Courtney. "I guess Courtney's gonna share her turn." The machine began to spin and stopped with both Mike falling out and Courtney falling on top of him. Mike gasped as Courtney fell on him, changing him into the Malevolent One.

"Can't resist a little chaos," he said as he pushed the lever on the bottom of the control panel.

"Both teams need more eaters," Chris told the teams.

"Want me to go next," Brick asked Cameron.

"You should go next, Cameron," Mike said walking over and rubbing his head, "Brick is bigger, so we should save for him for last." Cameron nodded and went to the cake.

"It's your turn, Heather," Alejandro told her.

"Why don't you make me," Heather replied.

"Did I forget to mention that everyone on the team has to eat some part of the cake," Chris said.

"Fine, I'm going," Heather walked over to the cake. As she started, a raccoon emerge out of the Heroes cake and attacked Cameron. It sniffed him and ran off, just as the Heroes sound went off.

"Go Cameron," the Heroes cheered. Cameron took off for the bouncy butt. "Weight divided by perfect angle time fear of failure; here goes," Cameron jumped off the platform and barley managed to grab the first bouncy butt.

"Looks like Cameron has got the most game," Chris said.

Cameron managed to get to the last bouncy butt which he accidently bounced to hard on sending him over the rolling pins and grape crusher. He landed in the salad spinner and it turned on. The control panel started flashing a red light and started smoking.

"Is this normal," Cameron asked before flying off into a tree branch. The branch snapped and he fell on another which also broke. This kept happening until he was being peaked at by a group of birds.

"I got it all on my phone, way to go Cody, Cam, Cody-Cam, Cam-by?" Sierra asked as Cameron fell on his face. The contestants saw his face.

"That can't be good, anyways, next," Chris shouted.

"Are you serious," Zoey asked, "Cameron actually looks really hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, it fine, just get on with the challenge," Chris demanded.

Brick ran up to the cake and started to eat. "Yeah, were going win," Mike declared. Alejandro decided to run up to Heather.

"Quickly tag me in," Alejandro demanded.

"Fine, if I have to," Heather tapped his boot as he began eating.

"Hey, no fair," Duncan said.

"I'll allow it since the Vulture are down a player," Chris said.

"You can do this Brick, remember your training," Brick told himself. Alejandro managed to eat much of the cake as well and eventually caught up with Brick.

"The two team are neck-in-neck, now that's a comeback," Chris shouted.

Brick had a few more bits left, but as he almost finished a bunch of bee flew out of one of the pieces and swarmed around his face. Likewise, Alejandro didn't notice the fire ants climbing up his arm until they started biting him. Both of them jumped around crazily trying to finish their cakes.

Brick grabbed for the last piece of cake. "And Brick finishes the cake first," Chris announced.

"Brick, the obstacle course," Zoey shouted. Brick ran off to the course.

"Come on Ale-whatever," Scott said.

"Don't bother, he obviously can't do it," Heather told him. Alejandro overheard this and grew extremely angry. He quickly ate the last pieces of the cake.

"And Al finished the Villains cake, the race to finish is on," Chris said.

Brick was on the rolling pins, as Alejandro caught up to him. Alejandro managed to jump right over his head. "Enjoy the loser cabin," he taunted. Brick quickly gained the momentum of anger and ran after Alejandro which surprised his teammates.

As Alejandro waited for the grape crusher, Brick grabbed onto his legs just as the boot came flying down, sending both of them to the salad spinner. The machine began to spun as the two of them held in their vomit. The machine came to a stop and the door opened. Both teams watched to see who would be the first. The heard the sound of someone going to the door. It turned out to be Alejandro who fell out and landed face first on the floor.

"And the Villains win," Chris announced.

Heather, Scott, and Courtney were all so excited that Scott and Courtney started hugging before realizing what they were doing.

Brick sighed as he hung from the salad spinner. "Don't worry Brick, you tried your best," Zoey said trying to comfort him.

"Heroes, one of you has a date with the Flush of Shame," Chris laughed.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Vultures, you actually managed to stop the Hamsters winning streak," Chris said, "but more importantly is that I have some shocking news, Gwen didn't accidentally on purpose serve Courtney an ouchy today."<p>

"The day isn't over yet," Courtney said.

"Also which winner is going to be loser on Boney Island tonight," Chris asked.

"Me, I'll go," Scott said.

**Confessional**

**Scott:** Last season I found the invincibility statue with no problems, now I have the whole night, it's in the bag.

"Time to vote someone out Heroes," Chris said.

**Voting Confessional**

**Sierra: **(Votes for Brick)

**Cameron: **(Injured, inside bubble)(Votes for Sierra)

"Now, here is an interesting twist," Chris started, "It appears we have a tie in the votes, three for Brick and three for Sierra."

"So are we going to re-vote," Zoey asked.

"Nope, no re-vote is required, because the final decision goes to me, and I've decided to send home Cameron."

"No!" Sierra screamed.

"Sorry Sierra, but Cameron is too injured to continue," Chris explained, "plus his glasses are still broken. Trust me if he can get seriously injured on this challenge, then the is no way he'll make it any further."

Cameron tried to say something from behind his bandaged covered face and bubble.

"What was the point of making us vote in the first place if you were just going to send home Cameron?" Duncan asked.

"Dramatic suspense, hello, I need to keep the ratings up," Chris explained.

"I'll wait for you," Sierra said hugging Cameron's bubble viciously as Chef tried to pry Sierra off the bubble.

"I'll miss you Cam," Zoey said to him and he replied back in mumbles.

"So long buddy, I hope you get better," Mike said as Cameron thanked him unclearly.

"Ready to go," Chris asked Cameron who nodded even with all the bandages on.

Cameron bubble floated on the water on the toilet, as Chef popped the bubble. Cameron's wheelchair landed in the water as Chris pushed the button to send him down the drain.

"The Villains finally win again, but can they do it again, again, find out next time on Total Drama All-Stars."


	9. Eggspect the Unexpected Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, after swapping team, Courtney and Duncan were stuck living with the enemy. As Duncan got a Hero's welcome that made him begin to question his own bad boy hood, Courtney quickly tried to eliminate Gwen by forming an alliance with Heather and Scott. At challenge time, giant cakes were gobbled down, and in a few cases thrown right back up thanks to a barftacular obstacle course. Way to reswallow bro. Lucky for Gwen, the Villains won, and due to a mechanical error, Cameron got sent flying through the air, got hurt, and got sent home. Only ten players remain, which one of them is going to take the next swim in the big porcelain bowl, find out right here, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

At the Spa Hotel, Alejandro and Courtney were eating breakfast when Courtney accidentally knocked her glass off the table. "Oh, no," Courtney said as she tried to pick up the pieces of her cup.

"Here let me help you," Gwen said as she walked in.

"Thanks," Courtney said uncertainly.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **It's not much, but it is definitely a start to Courtney treating me better.

Courtney and Gwen walked off as Heather walked in a came up to Alejandro. "Great there are starting to get along. If they work together they might vote us off."

"Courtney and Gwen, working together, no way," Alejandro replied.

"Suit yourself; I was going to propose we form a temporary alliance just to keep from being voted off," Heather said, "So, allies?"

"Agreed," Alejandro said as he kissed Heather's hand, who in turn felt disgusted by it.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **She trusts me, ha; soon she will pay for the dishonor she brought upon me. Once this gorgeous face is ride of that gorgeous face, I will win it all.

**Heather: **thinks I trust him, that's he's one way ticket to flush town. I just need to convince Courtney to get rid of him.

At the loser's cabin, the sound of Sierra's crying was coming from the girl's side.

"Sierra, are you okay," Zoey asked.

"Oh, Zoey, I miss Cody-Cam," Sierra cried.

"Do you mean Cameron?"

"That's what I said."

"No, it isn't"

"Well, your ears are wrong, and, and, so your face," Sierra said as she ran crying out of the cabin. Just then Mike poked his head in the doorway.

"Hey, how's it going over here," Mike asked.

"Oh, just talking about how it's sad Cameron's not here," Zoey told him.

"I know I miss him too," Mike said.

**Confessional**

**Mike: **It totally sucks that Cameron's gone. My multiple personalities are acting up and Cameron's probably the only one who could figure out what is wrong (Changes into the Malevolent One) And now that he's gone, no one will ever suspect a thing.

Duncan stood on the porch of the cabin as Zoey walked up to him. "Apple," she asked.

"Don't mind if I do," Duncan said as he took the apple and began eating it.

"Glad to see you're trusting people now," Zoey told him.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I'm surrounded by so much Heroic kindness; I think that it's starting to spread onto me. Whatever, I'm still bad. (Pulls out knife that breaks when he tries to stab it into the wall) Aw, man.

**Malevolent One: **Oh dear, what happened to Duncan's knife. (Video of him stealing the knife and pounding it with a rock) Tough break.

"Get your butts to the dock campers," Chris announced on the loud speaker, "It's challenge time."

The teams gathered on the docks. "Welcome all, today's challenge involves a trip to the Fun Zone." Chris pulled out a party whistle and blew into it. Sierra cheered as her teammates looked at her weirdly.

"What's the catch," Heather asked, "Is the Fun Zone just a building on fire?"

"Nope."

"Is it a pit full of intestines," Duncan asked.

"Would that be fun," Chris asked, "You've had it kind of rough lately so I thought, okay, the lawyers thought you deserved a break, but if you'd rather do something else…" All the contestants said no in unison.

"Fun Zone, it is," Chris said, "Oh, here comes our ride." The Boat of Losers arrived at the dock with a tired and scratched up Scott.

"I'm back from exile," Scott said. He was about to step out of the boat until Chris pushed him back in.

"All aboard," Chris shouted.

"The Fun Zone is on Boney Island," Brick asked.

"Yep, it's more of a surprise that way," Chris told him.

"Uh, I forgotten what a dump this island was," Heater said as the team walked through the woods to the Fun Zone.

"Come on now, maybe someone will finally find the invincibility statue," Chris said.

"I stayed up all night looking for it, there is not statue, admit it," Scott complained.

"Yes, there is, but it's hidden in the Fun Zone. And whoever finds it gets to keep it," Chris explained. The contestants cheered at that news.

The campers stood just outside a large metal door. "Welcome to the outside of the Fabulous Fun Zone, pat and pending. Alright let's move it people, keep a steady pace." Chris pushed the button the opened the door to the Fun Zone. The contestants walked in a saw a jungle area with many odd plants and animal sounds. Chris waved goodbye as he sealed the contestants inside.

"You are now in the Fun Zone," Chris said from a large screen just above the door, "a.k.a. the most dangerous place you've ever been. Today's challenge is easy, based off seasons two's alien egg hunt, you have to put eggs in a basket, but instead of a fake killer monster, you'll have to collect eggs from real killer monsters, otherwise known as the mutant creatures from last season, who will try to smash your bodies and kill you."

"What is fun about that," Mike asked worryingly.

"It's fun to watch," Chris laughed.

"All we have to do is collect the eggs," Alejandro asked.

"You'll be fine, their just wild, mutated creatures trying to protect their unborn babies. The first team to have six eggs in their basket wins."

"What if an egg hatches," Brick asked.

"As long as you keep whatever hatches in your basket, it counts," Chris explained, "and as a special bonus, whoever collects the most eggs from the winning team gets a special reward in the next challenge. So, excited?" Chris frowned when he saw Scott sleeping. "Scott!" Chris screamed into his megaphone. Scott screamed as he was awoke from his sleeping.

"Ha, ha," Duncan laughed, "I found that funny because I'm not a nice person, that's why I laughed, because I'm not nice." Duncan walked over to Scott and helped him get up unknowingly.

"Thanks, man," Scott told him. Duncan moaned in frustration.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Goshy-gosh, poppy face, fuzzy slipper. What is wrong with me, even my swears sound lame.

"The red basked belongs to the Villains, and the gold basket is for Duncan and the rest of the do-gooders," Chris laughed. "I'd wish you all luck, but it's bad for ratings, so I hope some of you get really hurt." Chris blew the air horn and the campers took off.

"We should look for eggs, together," Sierra said to Brick.

"Uh, sure okay, safety in numbers," Brick replied.

"Yeah, and I'll call you Cody," Sierra said and ran off before Brick had a chance to reply to her comment. Chris and Chef watched Sierra from their separate screen.

"Is there a psychiatrist on the island, somewhere," Chris asked Chef who shook his head in response. "This could get ugly."

Scott was asleep, leaning on a tree when Courtney ran up and saw him. She glared and started to shake him, "Get up Scott, I need your help." Scott began to panic and shook his arm vigorously trying to fight off what disturbed him. "Knock it off," Courtney said as she quickly wrapped her arms around him to stop him from moving. He look at her as she said, "Come on, let's find some eggs."

Zoey and Mike walked through the jungle. "I know I've been acting weird lately," Mike started, "but I feel a lot like myself when I'm with you."

"That's sweet of you, Mike," Zoey said as she gave him a kiss on the check. She stopped and quickly grabbed Mike and brought him behind the bushes to avoid a giant mutant crab walking towards them. After it passed, the two came out from their hiding place.

"Thanks, Zoey," Mike told her as they walked off into the woods.

Alejandro sat on the ground looking at an egg, in a nest, on a high boulder. He held a stone in his hand and threw it at the egg, which made it fall off the nest. He was about to catch it, but it was caught by Heather, who appeared out of nowhere.

"_Egg_cellent work, Alejandro," Heather teased. The two of them took the egg and went back to their basket. Heather put the egg inside the basket.

"The first egg goes to the Vultures," Chris announced, "You better get your butts in gear hamsters."

Alejandro and Heather were about to leave when Alejandro thought of something. "Hang on, what's to stop the other team from stealing eggs from our basket?"

"Integrity," Chris replied.

"So, nothing," Heather said.

"I didn't make it a rule that they can't, so I guess they can," Chris told them.

"You stay, guard the basket," Heather demanded as she ran off into the jungle.

"You're the boss," Alejandro said, "For now."

Zoey and Mike peered out from behind a tree and saw Larry sleeping. "Look, Larry has an egg." Zoey said. "Wait here, I'll distract him and when he chases me, you grab the egg and get it back to the basket." She climbed up the tree and grabbed onto one of the vines. She swung down and grabbed the flower from Larry's mouth. "Sorry," she screamed as she landed on the ground and ran with the flower, followed by Larry.

"Man, this is heavy," Mike said trying to get the egg from the ground. As he pulled the vines from the ground, Larry screamed. Zoey took this opportunity to throw the flower onto a flying moose. Larry grabbed the moose as Zoey apologized again.

Brick and Sierra walked through a bog a Duncan walked up to the bog from the other side. "Duncan," she shouted, "Do you want to work with me and Cody to find eggs."

"Brick," Brick told her.

"Sorry, but being evil means I can't. True evil has no friends," Duncan didn't notice that Sierra and Brick had walked off or that a vine was wrapped around his ankle. It pulled him into the bog, and then shot him out at the tree. He fell on his face, as an egg landed in his hand. "Alright," Duncan said.

"Hurry, put it in the basket," Zoey said as Mike brought the egg to their basket. Just as Mike was going to life it in, it started rumbling and burst causing many little Larry's to crawl around. Alejandro noticed one of them resembled Chris. Just then Duncan came up and put his egg in the basket. "And the score is one all," Chris announced.

Mike and Zoey hugged, "Yeah, one for the good guy, I mean, for us, guys," Duncan said.

"Could you stay and guard our basket, otherwise," Zoey started pointing at Alejandro.

"Good point," Duncan said as they thanked him and ran off. "Makes sense that the two biggest villains are the ones guarding the eggs."

"Yes, we are like two mother hens," Alejandro laughed as Duncan sighed frustrated.

Courtney and Scott hid behind a rock as a giant crocodile roamed around. As the hid Heather ran up to them. "Glad I found you, Alejandro was trying to convince Gwen and me to vote off Scott."

"What, why me," Scott asked.

"He said it was because you're the only non-original camper on our team, but don't worry if we vote for Alejandro, he goes home. We are in an alliance, right." She looked at the two of them and ran off.

"So, I think you mentioned an alliance before," Scott asked worryingly.

"I don't know, I'm not looking for a relationship," Courtney replied sarcastically.

"As long as we vote out Alejandro now, we'll vote out Gwen next," Scott told her.

"Fine," she replied.

Brick and Sierra ran up to the basket while he was holding an egg that was about to hatch. He put it inside as Chris announced the score. Just then the egg broke open revealing a two angry rats conjoined at the waist.

"Aw, it thinks I'm its mommy, it's adorable," Sierra said cuddling the animal.

"Yeah, maybe you should stay, while Brick and I go find some more eggs," Duncan said.

"Sure, a mother has to take care of her newborn," Sierra said as the two guys ran off into the jungle.

"It's hard-boiled down to two eggs for the Heroes, one for the Villains, but the challenge is far from over easy. Who will win, you _quiche_ is as good as mine. Stay tuned for Total Drama All-Stars. Yeah, I'm going to fire whoever wrote that."


	10. Eggspect the Unexcpected Part 2

"I don't know how you guys put up with a whole season of these weird monsters," Courtney said to Scott.

"Hey, whatever doesn't horribly mane and devour you only makes you stronger. Don't worry, I got your back." Scott said as he accidentally grabbed Courtney's hand. They both looked at their hands, and then let go. They blushed. "Sorry," Scott started but was interrupted by giant gopher grabbing him by the ankle. They both screamed at the sight of it. Courtney ran to get a branch and started to swing it at the gopher. "Let go of my teammate," she said, not realizing she was hitting Scott on accident. She did manage to hit the gopher which dug back into the ground, and let an egg come out from the hole in the ground.

"Yes, weird gopher egg, come on," she said as she ran back to the basket with the egg.

"Right behind you," Scott told her, lying on the ground.

"Easy, easy" Zoey said as Mike tried to grab an egg out from a mutant chicken's nest. The chicken was suddenly awoken and Mike started screaming. The chicken began to chase him as he and Zoey ran off.

Gwen and Heather brought each held an egg, and put it in the basket. "And the Villains are up three to two," Chris announced.

"Phew, I need a break. I'll guard the basket for a while," Heather said.

"As you wish," Alejandro said as he went into the jungle.

"Don't trust Alejandro, he was trying to convince me and Scott to vote you off at the next elimination," Heather explained to Gwen.

"Why should I believe you," Gwen asked.

"You don't have to, but if Alejandro and Courtney both vote you off, well..." Heather said, "…don't worry, my vote is for Alejandro." Heather ran off into the jungle.

"Wait, I thought you were going to guard the basket," Gwen shouted.

Mike and Zoey ran into the cave, as the chicken ran past it. "Sucker," Mike said as they came out from the cave. They stopped at the sound of the chicken's howling.

Alejandro appeared from a rock when he heard, Heather trying to fight off a fire-breathing goat. "Go bug a Hero," she shouted.

"No need to rush to her aid," Alejandro said as Heather fell off the high rock. She rubbed her head and saw the Immunity Idol was inside the egg. She quickly took the idol and put it behind a large rock.

**Confessional**

**Heather: **The idol's too big to hold onto, someone might see it. I'll have to come back for it later.

**Alejandro: **Pathetic.

As Heather went back to collect the other two eggs, she heard Alejandro calling her. "I see you found some more eggs," he said.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll tell the others you found one of the eggs," Heather told him.

"Okay, I won't worry my pretty head," Alejandro teased.

"Zip it," Heather demanded, walking off with the two eggs.

"So, you think that getting hit in the head could have made you lose contact with your other personalities," Zoey asked.

"Yeah, that time on the beach, with Scott and the shovel," Mike told her.

"Maybe a second hit to the head would bring them back," Zoey said.

"Like a reset button, worth a try," Mike said as he picked up a rock and gave it to Zoey. "Do it," he said as he held his head down.

"I can't hit you in the head with a rock, if only Cameron was here, I know he would have a better idea," Zoey said. They walked and saw a large basket with at least a dozen large eggs inside. They looked at the eggs, then at each other and smiled.

Duncan ran up to the basket holding a very small egg, "And the score is three all."

"Yeah, I had to fight crazy monster to get this thing, it was half shark, half lion, half poison," Duncan explained.

"If only there was a way to see this epic battle, oh wait what do I have here," Chris played a video that showed Duncan trying to take the egg from a small bird. When the bird started crying, it made Duncan start to cry. "When did you punch the monster in the face?" Chris laughed.

Duncan tried to ignore Chris and walked over to Gwen, guarding the other basket. "So babe, how you've been," he asked.

"Oh, I'm doing okay," Gwen said, "I think Courtney's starting to forgive me." Duncan gave Gwen a kiss on the check just as Courtney came in clearing her throat, holding her egg.

"Hey, good job, Courtney," Gwen said as Courtney glared at her. Courtney walked off into the jungle without saying a word.

"Thanks a lot, Duncan," Gwen said.

"What did I do," Duncan replied.

"Courtney was starting to forgive me, and you had to kiss me right in front of her."

"So, who cares what Courtney thinks?"

"I do, I've been trying to become friends with Courtney, and I don't need you to ruin that anymore then you already have."

"You know there are bigger problems to deal with, such as me being on the Heroes team for example."

"Oh, am I supposed to care that you're on a team you don't like, even after I said I didn't want to be on the Villains." Gwen got very upset at this point, "You know what Duncan, it's over were done." Gwen crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"Well, fine then. I don't need you or anybody, I'm a lone wolf, and a bad boy," Duncan said as he went off into the jungle.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I can't believe I wasted any time with that jerk!

**Sierra: **OMG, Gwen and Duncan breaking up, the fans are going to go crazy.

"With that awkwardness out of the way, the score is at four to three, Villains, but I see a lot of eggs approaching," Chris announced.

"It's okay Cody 1, it's okay Cody 2," Sierra said trying to comfort her pet who proceeded to bit her finger.

"You know, we should only bring back the sane competitors," Chris said to Chef.

"Nearly there," Zoey said to Mike, "Come on faster."

"Yes, alright," Sierra cheered at the sight of the numerous eggs.

"Heather throws the eggs," Gwen yelled waving her arms around. Heather threw one of the eggs which sailed through the air. Gwen almost caught it, but the egg landed just outside the basket and broke, revealing a small goat the quickly flew away before Gwen was able to catch it. "Aw, come on," Gwen shouted.

"No!" Heather shouted.

Zoey and Mike brought the nest to the basket and dumped the large eggs inside of it. "Fifteen to four, the Heroes win," Chris announced. They cheered as the Villains looked down upset.

"Now before we head back to the island, does anyone leave anything behind, that they want to go back and get," Chris asked. Heather took this opportunity to go back to the rock she hid her invincibility statue behind. She dug around but could not find it. She gasped at the news.

"You took it," Heather said as she angrily glared at Chris.

"What, me, I have done nothing at all," Chris sarcastically replied, "All aboard!"

**Confessional**

**Heather: **You, with your see all camera, well whatever, I am not the one going home I can promise you that.

**Mike: **(With a large rock) It's for the best, I'll feel more safe knowing that my other personalities are still here. (Drops rock on his head and changes in The Malevolent One) Bravo Mike; that should keep him quiet for a while. (Fixes his hair to look like Mike's while whistling) Derp, I'm Mike.

**Inside Mike's Head**

"What the," Mike said getting up, but then suddenly getting pulled back down due to being chained to a boulder."Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

><p>"Congrats on the victory, Heroes; Zoey, since your dumped a dozen eggs into your teams basket, you get a special reward that'll come in handy in the next challenge, but I'm keeping it a secret until then, I mean why spoil the surprise. Tonight a Villain goes home, now to the voting."<p>

**Voting Confessional**

**Heather: **(Votes) This is only because I can't vote for Chris.

**Courtney: **(Votes) I'm only voting you because voting for Gwen would waste my vote.

**Alejandro: **(Votes) She is beautiful isn't she.

"I've tallied the votes, and tonight's flushee is, Alejandro."

"Ha," Heather laughed.

"Oh, I do not think, I'm leaving," Alejandro said.

"Oh yeah, really, why's that," Heather asked sarcastically. Alejandro stood up, revealing that he could really walk the whole time. He went over to Heather.

"I've got diplomatic immunity," Alejandro said revealing the immunity idol as well.

"Just immunity, Alejandro," Chris sighed.

"You, you, you!" Heather screamed.

"Hate to interrupt such a well-thought out argument, but the only vote that wasn't for Alejandro was for you, you, you," Chris told Heather, "So you are getting flushed.

"No!" Heather screamed.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:** Such beauty a toilet has never seen.

"And who's headed to Boney Island," Chris asked.

"I'll go," Mike said as he whistled while he walked. Duncan heard his whistling and suddenly stood up, "I know that tune."

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **I knew Mike's face looked familiar. When I was lowly punk in jueve, he was running the place, but back then his name was Mal, and he is bad news.

Heather was in the toilet as Alejandro sat just on the outside of the seat. "Now that I've cleared the shame you once caused me, we can start fresh, after all we are a perfect couple." Heather ignored him and pushed him into the lake.

"Let's do this," Heather said and screamed as she was sent spiraling down the toilet.

"Four Villains, and Five Heroes remain, who's next to be thrown home from the throne, find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars."


	11. Sucker Punched Part 1

_Last week on Total Drama All-Stars, the campers retreated to the Fun Zone, where anything can happen, except fun. Heather found the invincibility statue, to bad someone found it after her, and Sierra adopted a new, uh…, pet. In the end, the Heroes got the victory, and Alejandro was heading for the Flush of Shame, until he pulled off the biggest surprise of the night, way to play possum, captain secret legs. Can the Heroes hold their lead, will the Villains live up to their name, will my breakfast get here before lunch, found out right now, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

At the Spa Hotel, Cody Jrs. was chewing on an electrical object which eventually short circuited and electrocuted them. "Cody Jrs., who let you out of your crib," Sierra asked picking up the rats and taking the object out of one of their mouths. "Ew," Sierra commented but the realized that it was her partially broken phone.

"What going on Sierra," Zoey asked as she walked in. "What's that," she asked.

"My smartphone," Sierra told her.

"I thought that your phone broke," Zoey said.

"Oh Zoey, I was able to fix it with duct tape and ear wax, silly," Sierra said, "But Cody Jrs. was eating it, and the saliva could ruin it."

"Well, let me know if you need help with that," Zoey said as she left the room.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **Now that I'm responsible for these little guys, or girls, or one guy one girl, I don't have as much time to look over my blogs anymore. I hope the fans understand. What's that Cody Jr. (Rat barfs on her face) Ew.

"Is toast supposed to be green," Gwen asked holding up her green bread.

"Mama calls this penicillin purée, never had a cold in my life," Scott said taking Gwen's bread and then eating it. Gwen barfed as she saw this.

"Well, well, well; wakey, wakey, legs-a-fakey," Scott said as Alejandro came out from the cabin.

"It truly is a miracle that my legs finally woke up, they can finally be put to good use to win the next challenge for our team," Alejandro said proudly.

"You better hope we win the next challenge," Courtney told him

"Why's that," Alejandro asked.

"After what you did to Heather, you're going to be the next one to go, and even if you do make it to the merge, you not going to find any allies, Al," Courtney explained.

"I would really prefer you not call me that name," Alejandro said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I am less worried about the challenges, and more worried about a dream I had last night, about my older, smarter, better-looking brother, José. He always calling me Al, and I hate it, more than mosquitoes and conditioners that don't detangle.

**Gwen: **It's nice to know that Courtney's aggression is more on Alejandro than me.

**Courtney: **Actually I only said that Alejandro going home so Gwen won't suspect anything. If I want her out, I need Alejandro's vote to do it.

"What's wrong with the name Al; my sister's named Al, short for Albertha, she the town hog-caller," Scott told Alejandro as he proceeded to make the hog call. After he did a hog came up and crashed into him.

"Good morning campers, proceed to the Chris-oseum, pronto. Today's challenge is going to hurt, itself," Chris announced on the loud speaker.

The two teams walked through the wood, as Sierra tried to stop Cody Jrs. from attacking her face. Duncan pulled Zoey aside.

"Hey, we need to talk, it's about Mike," Duncan whispered.

"What about Mike, wait are you trying to form an alliance with me while he's on exile," Zoey asked suspiciously.

"What, no, listen. I knew I had seen Mike's face before, but I couldn't remember until I heard him whistling," Duncan said.

"I don't understand," Zoey asked.

"When I was in jueve, so was Mike," Duncan explained which was followed by Zoey laughing at him.

"You can't be serious, Mike in jueve," Zoey said.

"I'm serious, but back then his name was Mal, and I think he liked being in there, he caused chaos just for the fun of it," Duncan said.

"If that's true, why hasn't Mike recognized you," Zoey asked.

"Probably cause I been steered clear of him, but all the stuff that's been breaking, that it most likely Mal," Duncan told her.

Zoey thought all of this over, "Thanks for at least telling me Duncan, you're very sweet and thoughtful."

"No I'm not, it's just, there's only room for one bad boy on this island, and that's me," Duncan said. Just then an intern ran near them with Cody Jrs. attacking his face.

"Codys, leave that interns face alone," Sierra yelled chasing after the intern.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I know Duncan's not truly a bad person, but saying that Mike's been the one breaking everyone's stuff, harsh.

On Boney Island, Chef called out for Mike. "Time to head back," he yelled. Just then a stampede of animals came by and trampled Chef. Mal walked over to him and stood on his hands.

"Hey Chef," he deviously snarled.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Mike desperately attempted to take the chain off his ankle. "Hello, somebody answer me," Mike shouted. Just then a screen popped out in front of Mike with Mal on it. "You."

"At your disservice," Mal laughed.

"But you disappeared, after jueve," Mike said.

"Silly Mike, I was just laying low, conserving my energy, waiting for a chance to strike. Now I'm in control, and I've got big plans," Mal snarled.

"Those are innocent people you're messing with, you have to stop," Mike said.

"Stop? No, no, no, I've only just begun," Mal said as the screen disappeared.

"Welcome to the Chris-oseum," Chris said from inside a boxing ring.

"A boxing ring, really," Scott asked.

"Looking rough Chef, had a run-in with a big bag squirrel on Boney Island" Chris taunted.

"That kid ain't right," Chef whispered pointing to 'Mike'.

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes," 'Mike' said.

"Greetings players, today's challenge is a handful of season one no pain, no gain challenge, with a bit of phobia factor mix in for good measure. Get ready to sink your soon-to-be-missing teeth into the Wheel of Misfortune. The rules are simple, spin the wheel and go a full two minutes with whatever the wheel lands on. Win the match and earn your team a point. The fights will be judge by Chef and myself; first team with three points is the champ."

"But who will watch my Codys while I fight," Sierra asked.

"Nobody, if the value their lives," Chris told her. "Now _let's get ready to rumble._"

"Hang on, where is the reward you promised Zoey," 'Mike' asked.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that, but for being MVP in the last challenge you don't have to box, and the Heroes get a point," Chris said as the Heroes congratulated her.

"Since the Villains lost yesterday, they go first," Chris said, "whose rumble ready?"

"I'll go first," Alejandro said as he walked over to the wheel. He spun the wheel, and Chef stepped on a pressure plate, which slowed down the wheel and landed on José. "No, it can't be." José appeared out of a cloud of smoke and the campers gasped. "José!" Alejandro snarled.

"Oh, nice first match," Chris said as Chef gave Alejandro the boxing gloves.

"Buenos diás, Al," José mocked. "You look tired and in need of exfoliation."

"I exfoliate once a week, and the only thing I'm tired of is you," Alejandro told him.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **I knew my dream was a sign. My whole life José has been better than me at everything; academics, sports, and even personal grooming. Not this time.

"Enough with the touching family reunion, start punching each other," Chris yelled.

Alejandro and José both began to hit each other after the bell went off. They both took swings toward their bodies.

"Why are they just going for body hits, it's weird," Duncan said to Brick.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **It is the family code, not the face.

**José: **Never the face.

"Looks like the Villains are going to be shot out again, or should I say punched out," Chris said.

Alejandro took another swing at his brother. "Your technique is almost as embarrassing as the way your girlfriend with the unattractive personality burned you on national television," José laughed as Alejandro angrily glared at him. Suddenly Alejandro came and punched him directly in the gut sending him flying backwards. "That's for calling me Al," he punched him again, "That for always hogging the bathroom mirror and replacing my soap with a urinal cake," he swung his arms around fiercely, "and this is for calling any aspect of Heather unattractive." He knocked José out cold and stood proudly over him.

"Whoa, the Villains gain a point and now we all know how Alejandro really feels about Heather," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Heather, I know you're watching. (Blows a kiss to the camera)

"And were tied, one all, Hero time, come on up, Sierra," Chris said.

"Why me," Sierra asked.

"Why not," Chris replied.

"Good point," Sierra laughed. She walked over to the Wheel and spun it, which slowed down and landed on Cody Jrs. "No way, I would never fight my sweetie pet."

"Oh, you're not fighting your pet," Chris started, "Your fighting pet's mother." The boxing ring floor opened up revealing a larger version of Cody Jrs. The two creatures growled at each other.

"I'm not afraid of two head, and a lot of teeth, and a bunch of claws," Sierra worryingly said.

"What are the chances of Alejandro and Sierra both getting such personal opponent," Brick asked.

"It's very unlikely, but still possible," 'Mike' said.

Sierra came over and gave Cody Jrs. to Brick. "There you go Cody Jrs., go with your uncle Brick," Sierra said.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **Uncle Brick, ugh (Cody Jrs. bite him) Ow!

"Hey, I'll take the Cody Jrs. if you vote with me tonight later," Duncan said.

"Really, great. Thanks dude, that's nice of you," Brick said giving the rat to Duncan who sighed at being called nice.

The mother rat growled at Sierra as she stood ready with the boxing gloves. "Bring it on, garbage breathe," Sierra started as she punched the mother repeatedly. The mother smiled as the punched did not affect her. The mother severely punched Sierra as the campers looked away from the agonizing pain. Sierra tried to catch her breath as the mother punched her one last time that sent her flying into the air.

"That looks like it hurts," Alejandro said. The mother took the Cody Jrs. away from Duncan as Sierra came crashing down onto Brick.

"Are you okay Sierra," Zoey asked.

"Yeah, my phone broke my fall," Sierra said taking out her completely broken phone from her back pocket.

"It wasn't just your phone," Brick said.

"A pathetic lost from the Heroes, means that it's still one all. Villain, you're up," Chris said.

"Me, I'll go next," Scott said as he walked over to the wheel. It spun until it slowed down and landed on Fang. "Wait, what." Scott then screamed as he saw the shark appear in the ring with a mouth guard on. Scott stood paralyzed looking at Fang.

"Hello, Scott, come on, you gotta box," Courtney said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Does Scott have what it takes to stand up to his foe, I doubt it, but stay tuned to find out when we return on Total Drama All-Stars."


	12. Sucker Punched Part 2

"Come on bro, move it or lose it," Chris said to a still paralyzed Scott.

"Oh, I think that's already happened," Duncan mocked.

"Chef, a little assistance," Chris said as Chef put the boxing gloves on Scott's hands and threw him into the ring. Scott still in a daze was met with a punch, then another, and another. Fang finally sent him flying back onto the ropes which knocked him out.

"Wake up, Scott, get back in the ring," Courtney said shaking his face.

"I likes you pretty lady," Scott said and then passed out as Courtney blushed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Scott probably has a crush on me, for obvious reasons, but my only interest in Scott is as an ally. I mean, he is kind of cute in a sloppy rustic way, like a shack with nice curtains or a donkey wearing a wig.

"No point for the Villains, the score is still one all," Chris said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you overgrown guppy," Courtney scorned Fang. She then tried to drag Scott back to where they were standing, but struggled.

"Here, I can help," Gwen offered picking up Scott by his feet.

"Thanks," Courtney replied.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Courtney is treating me like a human being, woohoo!

"Alright the Heroes are up," Chris said.

"Guess I'll go next," 'Mike' said, "So I'll just go to the ring"

"Got spin the wheel first, bro" Chris said.

"Why, the wheel is rigged anyways there's no point," 'Mike' explained, "Alejandro fighting his brother, Sierra fighting Cody Jrs. mom, its way to unlikely to be random."

"How about this, I guarantee you will not have a fighter specifically opponent that matches your fear, okay," Chris said and nodded to Chef.

'Mike' went over and spun the wheel which spun around and slowed down and landed on a spider. "The spider from last season's night time challenge," Chris said as Brick gulped, "Or as I like to call her, and eight-legged Izzy." The giant spider popped out and took off its head to reveal Izzy inside.

Izzy sniffed the air. "Ugh, you smell weird, like a honey cruller wrapped in rotten ham, good on the inside and poison on the outside." 'Mike' stood in confusion at here.

**Inside Mike's Head**

"Your right," Mike said watching Izzy on the screen, "Mal has me trapped inside my subconscious." The screen disappeared before Mike could say more.

"Question, who's Mal," Izzy asked, followed by Duncan and Zoey gasping.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Even Izzy knows about Mal, sure she's crazy but still.

**Mal: **They say the eyes are the window to the soul, time to shut that window.

"Enough chit-chat," 'Mike' said as he attacked Izzy who was caught off guard. 'Mike' beat Izzy senselessly and threw her very far away.

"See, that the kind of stuff I'm talking about," Duncan explained to Zoey.

"Mike got right villainous on that one, but a point's a point. It's two to one, Heroes, one more point and they win the whole thing," Chris said.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that," Zoey asked.

"I don't know, it's like I wasn't even in control, but I feel way better now that I'm with you," 'Mike' said to reassure Zoey.

"A Villain is next, whose it going to be," Chris asked.

"I'll go next," Duncan said.

"I said, Villain," Chris explained.

"I _am _a Villain, and I was on the Villains team," Duncan said.

"Whatever, your life mister 'big bad thug'," Chris taunted as Duncan snapped at him.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Finally, I'll be able to prove how much of a bad boy I am by kicking but in the ring. They'll be sorry for calling me Captain Sweetheart or Mr. Nicepants or worse of all…

"Duncan-do-right, you ready for this," Chris said.

"I've been ready for a fight all season," Duncan proudly said.

"Are you sure you don't want to just give it up and call it off," Chris asked.

"There's no calling off the fist of fury."

"But you might really hurt somebody."

"Well then, it sucks to be somebody; back home the call me snake hands," Duncan jabbed his arms out while hissing. He spun the wheel as Chris and Chef winked at each other. The wheel came to a stop on a bird. "Huh," Duncan said. The bird from the Fun Zone appeared in the ring, chirping.

"I believe you two have met," Chris said as the campers laughed at him.

"Where…where are the rest of them," Duncan nervously asked.

"Rest of them," Chris asked confused.

"Yeah, uh…, because it'll take a thousand a puny birds to make this a fair fight," Duncan said throwing air-punches at the bird. "Yeah, you're going down, get ready, any second now, bro. Come on, how am I suppose to fight something so helpless and weak." Duncan held a fist as he was about to punch the bird, but it looked at him with pleading eyes. "Aw, man," Duncan said as he put his fist down.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Ugh,I give up.

"Tough break, snake hands," Courtney mocked Duncan as he walked back to his spot with shame.

"Zero points for Duncan, that'll get some hits on the web," Chris said, "Who's next?"

"I'll go," Gwen said as she went over to the wheel. She spun it which went around and landed on Courtney. "I have to fight Courtney, that's got to be a mistake," Gwen said.

"Aw man, I have been looking forward to this match all day, uh…I mean, how random," Chris said.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I can't fight Courtney, she was just started to be nice-ish to me.

The two girls stood in the ring with boxing gloves, Courtney more eager to fight than Gwen. "No way am I doing this," Gwen told Chris.

"Good thing I have some of your confessionals for motivation," Chris said as Chef wheeled in the flat screen. He turned on the screen which played Courtney's confessionals about trying to get rid of Gwen over Alejandro. Gwen gasped and angrily glared at Courtney.

"Maybe we should call off the fight," Courtney suggested.

"Oh, and just for some motivation for Courtney, here this," Chris played numerous clips of Duncan and Gwen kissing. Courtney watch each clip and got more and more angry with each one she saw.

"Isn't it awesome, the producers found it on Sierra's Gwuncan blog," Chris said, "So are you gals ready to fight?" The both said yes in unison.

"Sorry Gwen, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," Courtney said as she swung her fist at Gwen. Gwen shielded herself from her hits. "That's for kissing my boyfriend."

Gwen swung her fist, "That's for trying to vote me off, even after I've been nothing but nice to you this whole time."

"There fighting over me," Duncan whispered to Brick.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Girls don't fight over good guy. Total bad guy right here. (The bird flies in on Duncan's lap) Aw,…aw.

The girls were now lazily punching each other with each of them having a black eye. "Okay, times up," Chris said. The both shouted they were not done in unison.

"I only came back make things right with you, I've been only nice," Gwen said.

"So what, you and Duncan are still together," Courtney said.

"No, I broke up with him during the last challenge," Gwen explained.

"Really, you did?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem to care that much though."

"Total jerk, that Duncan."

"Hey," Duncan said offended by Courtney's comment. The girls both tried to catch their breath and fell on the floor.

"So can we be friends again," Gwen asked hopefully.

Courtney thought it over. "Yes." The two girls hugged as the campers awed the scene.

Chris wiped a single tear from his eye, "For putting a little bit of warmth in my frozen heart, I'm giving you both one point, making the score three to two, Villains win." Scott and Alejandro cheered as the Heroes moaned upset.

* * *

><p>"Mike was pretty vicious with Izzy," Duncan whispered to Zoey.<p>

"Yeah, but it was a fight challenge," Zoey told him.

"But what if Mike is just an alternate personality to Mal," Duncan suggested followed by Zoey gasping

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Could it be, I'm in love with an alternate personality; no, no way that's true.

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about," 'Mike' asked nervously. The both replied with a nothing in unison.

"Okay, before we send another player to the sewers, I have a tiny announcement to make," Chris started, "Tonight the winners get to choose who to eliminate from the losing team." Everyone gasped. "But to avoid any 'unfair' lawsuits, I'm going to allow which the eliminated camper send which ever winner to Boney Island."

"Now Villains who's going home tonight," Chris asked. The four teammates huddled together and whispered amongst themselves.

"We've decided Chris," Gwen started, "To eliminated…"

"Duncan."

"Well, good boy Duncan, looks like will be saying good bye to you," Chris said.

"Aw, man," Duncan stood up and sighed.

"So long soldier," Brick saluted.

"Sorry about that Duncan, you were a good friend," Zoey waved to Duncan who unhappily waved back to here. He saw that at the peanut gallery, Gwen and Alejandro high-fived on the lower half, and Scott and Courtney hug on the upper half.

**Confessional**

**Duncan: **Courtney and Scott were hugging each other pretty tightly, like a more-than- a-friend hug. Whatever, if he wants to date her, it's his funeral…. what, I'm not jealous of Scott, no way. (His eye twitches.)

**Mal: **Good thing Duncan's gone. He knew too much about me, and he was giving the information to Zoey, I just hope she still trusts me or else that could spell big trouble.

"So Duncan, which Villain is going to exile on Boney Island," Chris asked.

"Scott!" Duncan blurted out as the campers gasped

"What, come on," Scott started, "There's not even an immunity idol there anymore."

"Whatever, Chef if you would be so kind," Chris said as Chef carried Scott to Boney Island.

"Sorry again," Zoey said to Duncan in the toilet.

"Any last words, Hero," Chris asked.

"Make more of those Gwuncan videos, Sierra," Duncan told her.

"Can you just flush him already," Gwen asked.

"Adios," Chris shouted as he pushed the button to send Duncan down the toilet.

"Big Brother, former competitors, surprising twists, can we top it, you better believe we can next time on Total Drama All-Stars."


	13. Moon Madness Part 1

_Last time on Total Drama, a brutal teens vs. mutants fisticuffs free-for-all proved beyond a doubt that these guys will do anything for a million bucks. Even Gwen, who unwillingly had to fight Courtney, battled it out. In the end, the Villains came out victorious, by in a last minute twist, the Villains got to send a loser Hero home, and that loser got to send which ever Villain they want to exile, so it see you tomorrow, Scott, and good bye, to good boy Duncan. Only eight players remain, and none of them are ready for how everything's about to change, right here, right now, on Total Drama All-Stars._

**(Theme Song: I wanna be famous)**

Brick and Zoey were out on the cabin porch eating slop. Zoey took a bite and gag on it, dropping her bowl on the porch. "What is this stuff?"

"This stuff dirty gravy," Brick explain, "A great meal out in the battlefie…whoa," Brick tripped as he walked down the stairs and landed on his face.

"Wow, are you okay, Brick," 'Mike' asked as he helped Brick up. 'Mike' looked at Brick's nose which was red and twisted. "That doesn't look good," he commented. Brick put his hands over his nose. Zoey gasped.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Mike just tripped Brick on purpose. I cannot believe it. Mike wouldn't do that, right? Maybe I just imagined it because of what Duncan said.

**Sierra: **Look at my hand; I don't have the Cody's or my phone, I mean, without my phone, do I even exist, and if I can't talk to him, does Cody exist.

"Zoey, can you see me, am I here," Sierra questioned to a distracted Zoey. Just then, Sierra screamed in Zoey's ear.

"What was that for?" Zoey asked.

"I thought you couldn't see me," Sierra explained.

"What!"

"I thought I was invisible, thanks Zoey."

"What?"

At the Spa Hotel, Gwen and Alejandro were eating dinner in the dining hall, when Alejandro finished his meal. "Excuse me; I'm going to take my evening beauty nap."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: ** It has been very good around here lately, not only did Duncan just get eliminated, but Courtney and I are back to being friends. Woohoo!

**Alejandro: **With Courtney and Gwen being friend, I am the target on our team if we lose. Don't worry my Heather; your _Alejandro_ will keep fighting.

Courtney leaned against the upper balcony of the Spa Hotel and sighed. "I feel like I'm missing something, but what could it possibly…" She was interrupted by the chirping of a bird that looked similar to Scott. "Scott! I actually miss that scuzball. I wonder how he's doing on Boney Island."

"Aw man, I miss Courtney," Scott said as he sat, sulking in fetal position. "Everything reminds me of her, like how the leaves match the color of Courtney's eyes..." Scott was stopped when a bear popped out from the bush behind him, "And that bear has the same color hair as Courtney, and is going to yell at me, like Courtney always does." Scott realized what was happening and started screaming. Suddenly, a metal claw came down and grabbed Scott on his head. He realized it was Chef in the helicopter. "Later sucker," Scott said to the bear. He was suddenly hit by a tree, then another, and another, each time he said ow.

"Evening campers gather around the starting line for a _big _announcement," Chris announced over the loudspeaker.

The two teams stood at the starting line, and looked to see Scott, being carried by the helicopter, which dropped him by the Villains. He groaned as he lay in pain on the ground.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay," Courtney nervously asked.

"Why wouldn't I be," Scott asked rubbing the dirt off his clothing, "That was nothing." He stretched, but the sound of bones cracking were heard very loudly.

"Well good, because we have a challenge to win, get it together," Courtney demanded.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Scott saluted.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Courtney," Chris said as he walked to greet the team, "because, as of now, the teams are being merged." Everyone gasped. "No more Heroic Hamsters, no more Villainous Vultures. Challenges are for individual winners only, and everyone is at risk of getting the not-so-royal flush."

"It's about time we merge," Alejandro commented.

"And even more good news, is the first merge challenge is an extremely dangerous night time challenge," Chris continued.

"How is this 'good news'," Gwen asked.

"Entertainment value, hello" Chris told her, "This challenge is a throwback to Season 4 night time scavenger hunt; you'll be racing to the far side of the island. The first contestant to arrive wins a night at the Spa Hotel with whoever they want to bring with them, the last contestant to arrive will immediately be eliminated and will be taking the big flush tonight."

"This is going to be easy," Scott said.

"It may seem like that, but tonight's full moon is an extremely rare, Blue Harvest Moon, and let's just say it has an unusual effect on the island's animals. And for good measure you all have to wear bacon hats and sausage tails." Chef brought all the contestants their meat items. "Oh, and one more thing, tonight nobody has to go to Boney Island." All the contestants cheered. "Because, I'm going to hide another Invincibility Statue on the island, just for an added twist." The campers cheered again. Chris then noticed a white bandage on Brick's nose. "Hey Brick, what happened to, you know, your face."

Brick placed a hand on his nose, "I, uh, fell down the stairs."

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I feel bad for Brick, because I can't say what really happened. If I did, everyone might think Mike is actually a bad guy.

"Well, that aside, are you nervous about this challenge Brick, what with your being afraid of the dark, and peeing you pants last season. Everyone minus Zoey laughed at Brick, while he blushed.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **Every since last season, I've been carrying a flashlight everywhere I go. (Says this while holding his flashlight.

"Whoa, look at that," Sierra said pointing to the moon which suddenly turned a bright blue and sent a wave of blue light all over the island.

"What in the world," Zoey asked.

All over the island the animals were changing characteristics. A squirrel suddenly started to attack a bear. The bird resembling Scott dive-bombed the Spa Hotel. A gang of rabbits joined in a group and growled ferociously.

"Well, that are queue to start," Chris said and then blew the air horn. The campers ran off into the woods. As the ran Zoey caught up with 'Mike.'

"Hey Mike, why were you laughing when Chris mentioned Brick peeing his pants," Zoey asked worryingly.

"I, uh, was just remembering something that was related to that," 'Mike' said.

"Well, okay," Zoey said, "but did you ever go to jueve?"

"What! No, that ridiculous," 'Mike' said.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **As it turns out, Duncan did reveal a lot of information about me to Zoey, she's starting to not trust me. Hopefully I'll be able to undo this damage before it's too late.

**Inside Mike's Head**

Mike was trying to walk and drag the large boulder with him, but was unable to move very far. "What a drag," Mike said as he wiped the sweat off his brow, "Wait, what's that?" Mike looked out and saw a tower with a evil glow in the far view. His ability to make it out was interrupted by floating question asking 'who.' Mike quickly grabbed one a smashed it against the chain, freeing him. The question marks began to ask 'why.' He replied with a 'because.' He ran, but was stopped by a stand that suddenly appeared out of the ground, operated by Chester. "Chester," Mike exclaimed, "Are you, selling skateboards?"

"It was Mal's idea," Chester explained.

"Maybe you can help me defeat him, and gain control of my mind again," Mike said.

"Who, Mal. Oh, he is the whippest whippersnapper that ever snipped and…" Chester was interrupted by Mike.

"Will you help me," Mike asked.

"Ah, what the heck. I'm with you Mike," Chester said handing a skateboard to Mike who used the skateboard to break Chester's chain.

"Alright, to the weird creepy tower," Mike shouted and ran off to the tower.

"Yeah, oh, this is going too probably to end badly," Chester said as he followed Mike.

"Um, since when do gators do that," Courtney said as she pointed to an alligator that was standing in front of Courtney and Scott, wagging its tail.

"This moon is like no other, it must be causing the animals to become their opposite," Alejandro explained.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Blue Harvest Moon or not, I have a special way when dealing with animals.

"Look out," Brick shouted to Sierra who was attacked by vicious blue birds that began to viciously peck her. She screamed ow many times.

Many bunnies grouped together, each one with sharp teeth, in front of Scott, Gwen, and Courtney. The girls ran off but Scott stayed behind. "I'm not going to be taken down by a gang of bunnies," he claimed followed by the bunnies attacking him. "Help, I'm being taken down by a gang of bunnies!"

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I wasn't scared of those bunnies, I was surprised; totally different. (Growl heard from outside, followed by Scott screaming. Scott changes his scream to sound manly.)

"Uh, oh," Zoey said as she back away from an angry duck.

Another bird dived-bombed and almost hit Gwen who just barely dodge and ran off, with 'Mike' walking into her spot. Brick ran passed but was stopped by him.

"Come on, let's leave Sierra behind," 'Mike told him.

"We can't do that, it's against the cadet code," Brick said.

"But the teams are merged now, so you only have to look after yourself, plus she's with Zoey, so it's okay" 'Mike' explained.

"Yeah, but…" Brick started but was stopped by 'Mike' dragging him into the forest.

Sierra quickly took off her hat, and threw it at the birds that pecked at it until the duck took the hat and waddled off. "Phew," Zoey said, "Hey, where did Mike go?"

Gwen, and Courtney quickly ran ahead, followed by Scott who was still being chased by the gang of bunnies. Just then Alejandro peered out from behind a bush to ensure that the path of was clear. He ducked back behind the bush when Scott came running back with one rabbit biting his butt. Once that path was clear he made a dash for it.

"Perfecto, whoa," Alejandro said as he tripped and rolled down a hill and landed against a tree. He sat next to the tree, rubbing his head, and looked around, and saw nothing until he saw another group of bunnies that started closing in on him. Alejandro quickly tried to charm the bunnies, but they paid no attention, and continued to close it.

"Help, ayudame!" Alejandro shouted.

Chris laughed, "Who will make it to the other side of the island, and who's about to become a serving of teen-cuisine? Stay tuned to find out, right here on Total Drama All-Stars."


	14. Moon Madness Part 2

"I don't think we should have left Sierra and Zoey back there to defend themselves," Brick commented to 'Mike' who was getting irritated.

"Wow, you do have a point," 'Mike' sarcastically said. Suddenly the two boys heard a voice in the distance. 'Help, ayudame!' is what the heard.

"It's Alejandro," 'Mike' pointed out.

"Do you think we should help him," Brick asked. Mal who suddenly had an idea. 'Mike' ran ahead saw Alejandro at the bottom of the hill and ran downward, followed by Brick.

"Anyone, help!" Alejandro said again. Suddenly a sausage tail flew through the air, which made the group of bunnies follow it to where it would land.

"Well that was close," 'Mike' said to Brick.

"Gracias, amigos," Alejandro said, shaking both of their hands.

"No problem, Alejandro," 'Mike' said, "Hey, I just had an idea. Why don't us three form an alliance." Brick and Alejandro looked at him confused. "Think about it, Brick has his strength, Alejandro has his charm, and I have my smart, together we could easily make it to the final three, and then have a fair battle to determine the winner, so what do you think?"

"Count me in," Brick said.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **How interesting and unexpected, just the way I like to play.

"So, are you in Alejandro," 'Mike' asked. He thought about it for a second.

"Yes," he said and shook hand with 'Mike'.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Both Alejandro and Brick are strong players. Part A to get rid of them starts with putting them in the same alliance.

"So, should we head for the finish line," Brick asked.

"The finish line is not that farther ahead," Alejandro explained.

"Good, but I'm going to go back to get Zoey, you two go on ahead," 'Mike' said as he ran off. The other two began to walk to the finish line.

"Hey Sierra, do you know what's weird about Duncan," Zoey asked to Sierra.

"His mohawk, his piercings, his breathe," Sierra answered.

"No, Duncan said that Mike was in jueve. Crazy, right," Zoey explained.

"Oh, but Mike was in jueve," Sierra told her.

"What, how do you know?"

"Oh, Zoey. I'm Total Drama's number one fan okay. I know everything about last season contestants. I know that Mike went to jueve, I know that Brick peed his pants at school, I even know that Scott still sucks his thumb when he sleeps."

"Uh…"

"How's your hamster, Miss Puffycheeks doing?"

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I'm actually less concerned that Mike was in jueve, and more concerned that there's a stacker blog about me instead.

"A rope bridge," Gwen said aloud, "Did we go the wrong way?"

"It'll take too long to go around, we'll have to cross," Courtney said.

"Is it safe to cross," Gwen asked.

"If only there was someone brave enough to cross it first, to make sure it's safe," Courtney said hinting to Scott.

"I'll do it," Scott volunteered, "Back home we have a special way to cross these types of bridges." He cleared his throat and started screaming and waving his arms around as he ran across the bridge. "See, nothing to it," Scott said when he reached the other side. Suddenly, a beaver appear next to him. "Are beavers normally nice, or normally evil?" His question was answered when the beaver attacked his hand. He tried to rip it off his hand, but accidentally made the beaver chew threw one of the ropes on the bridge, leaving only one rope holding it up. "Ow, my butt is not a chew toy," Scott said to the beaver biting his butt.

"I guess we'll have to cross on the rope," Courtney said followed by Gwen gulping.

The bridge creaked as Gwen and Courtney shuffled along the rope. Just then, one of the planks gave out, making Courtney fall, but just before she did, Gwen was able to catch her and save her.

"Whoa, you saved me," Courtney said.

"Yeah, it's what friends do," Gwen explained.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **Wow, she saved me from dying. Gwen is a good person after all.

The two girls managed to get across, and saw Scott clutching a tree, while the beaver was chewing on his butt. Courtney pulled the beaver off Scott's butt.

"Chomp this, freak," Courtney said as she made the beaver chew threw the other rope holding the bridge up, making the whole thing collapse. She threw the animal over the edge of the pit. She walked over to Scott and whispered something to him. He nodded in agreement when she finished. They walked over to Gwen, who was wiping dust off her clothing.

"Gwen, Scott and I were talking, and we decided that you can join us in our alliance," Courtney explained the offer.

"Are you sure this is an, _alliance,_" Gwen teased as the two blushed.

"We're not in a relationship," they said in unison as Gwen laughed at them.

"I never said that you were," Gwen told them as the blushed.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **We are not in a relationship.

**Scott****: **Totally not dating.

**Gwen: **They so like each other.

"It's a good thing you have that flashlight," Alejandro said to Brick.

"Yep, this thing will come in handy on the battlefield," Brick replied. The two of them walked on until they saw something in the distance.

"Shine the light over there," Alejandro pointed as Brick did what he said, and the two of them saw Chris at the finish line.

"Congrats, you're the first ones to find me," Chris said as the two cheered.

"Victory is ours," Brick said.

"Not quite, this is an individual challenge, meaning _one _winner," Chris explained. The two looked at each other and smiled. They took off and began a race to win. It was getting very close, but then Brick tripped letting Alejandro get the lead and win.

"And Alejandro wins by a nose," Chris announced, "And Brick takes second place, with his still broken nose." Chris laughed as Brick crossed the finish line. "Oh, here comes third place," Chris said as 'Mike' walked up to them.

"Hey guys," 'Mike' said as he walked up to them, "So, who won?"

"I won, but it was close," Alejandro explained.

"Yeah, close," Brick said under his breath.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I can't believe Alejandro tripped me. How am I suppose to trust him in the final three if I can't trust him now.

**Mal: **Oh dear, did someone hide in the bushes and trip Brick again, how clumsy of me. Now on Part B, break the trust between the two strongest players.

"Hey Mike, I thought you were going to go get Zoey," Alejandro asked.

"Oh right, I got chased by a bear, so I'll do that now," 'Mike' said as he ran off.

"Hey, if you go back for Zoey, but come last, you're out," Chris explained, "Don't think he heard me, but oh well."

"Looks like someone broke the bridge on purpose," Zoey said.

"It was probably Alejandro," Sierra put in. As the two girls looked over the broken bridge, they didn't notice Mal standing in the shadow, ready to hit them with a club. Before he could Zoey turned around to see him.

"Hey, I found you," 'Mike' said, "The bridge out? Don't worry I found a short…" He was interrupted by Zoey.

"I thought you said you never went to jueve," Zoey said.

"I didn't," 'Mike' reassured her.

"They why did Sierra say that you did," Zoey asked.

'Mike' thought for a minute, "Well, I didn't want you to think any less of me." Sierra awed at 'Mike's' comments.

"You know I couldn't think any less of you," Zoey said to him.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Mike knows that I didn't think any less of him when he told me about his multiple personality disorder, so why would he think that about his jueve.

**Mal: **Not only is Zoey not trusting me, but Sierra is giving out information about Mike to Zoey, I'll have to do something about that.

"So, how are we going to get across," Zoey asked.

"I know how we can get across," Sierra chuckled.

**Confessional**

**Sierra: **Luckily, without my smartphone, my other senses have become heightened.

Sierra, Zoey, and 'Mike' stood on a tall branch, holding a rope tied to a taller branch. "I'm not so sure about this, Sierra," Zoey said.

"Trust me, just hold on tight, and try not to think about it," Sierra explained. She kicked off the branch sending the three of them swinging across the pit. The hit a tall tree on the other side, causing the rope to come undone, plus they almost fell off the edge. Sierra was barely able to grab onto the edge, and Zoey and 'Mike' screamed.

"Welcome to the finish line losers," Chris laughed as Scott, Courtney, and Gwen were coming up to the finish line. Just before she could cross, Courtney accidentally trip, landing on her face. She looked up and saw an anger deer, growling at her. It charged at her as she ran back to not get hurt.

"Seriously," she shouted. She sat on the ground, but before it could bit her, someone put a stick in place, causing the deer to bit that instead. Courtney looked up to see Scott holding the stick in place. He smiled at her and she smiled back and they both blushed in unison. Unfortunately, as Scott was smiling, he was distracted from the deer, which got the upper hand and turned the table on him. The two of them sat on the ground, holding each other in their arms.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Even when they are about to be eaten by a evil deer, you have to admit they are a cute couple.

'Mike' and Sierra quickly pulled Zoey and up from the pit. "We still have a chance," Sierra shouted. Just then, the blue lighting from the moon stopped and the radiation was no longer over the island. The deer about to attack Scott and Courtney was suddenly nice again and hopped off.

"Hurry, the moon curse is over," Gwen shouted to Scott and Courtney. Just then Sierra, Zoey, and 'Mike' came running past, so the other two quickly got up and followed them.

"And the race is on, who's going to lose," Chris announced.

"I think I know," Mal said under his breath. He ran up next to Sierra, and subtly tripped her. The others ran past her, and she landed on her face. 'Mike' was the last one to cross the finish line, as Chris blew his air horn.

"And there you have it, tonight's eliminated all-star is Sierra," Chris said. Sierra sighed in sadness. "So, Alejandro, who you going to bring to the Spa Hotel with you."

"I shall bring Brick with me," Alejandro said as he placed a hand on Brick's shoulder.

"Hey, thanks," Brick replied.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **He trips me then invites me to the Spa Hotel, I'll have to keep my eye on him.

* * *

><p>All the campers stood on the dock looking at Sierra who was crying in the toilet.<p>

"Sorry that you lost Sierra," Zoey said.

"Say hi to Cody for me," Gwen said.

"Hold your breath," Chris shouted taking out his umbrella.

"I'm coming Cody…" Sierra shouted as she was flushed down the toilet.

"Think they've had enough punishment, yeah, me neither. Find out who's next to take the plunge when we return with an all new episode of Total Drama All-Stars."


	15. Zeke and Ye Shall Find Part 1

"_Last time on Total Drama All-Stars, the teams were no more and the island was bathed in a rare Blue Harvest Moon that turns normal creatures into savage monsters. Totally dangerous to be out during that, so I made it a night time challenge. The campers had a blast, as they were tripping over each other with excitement, or was it all due to Mal. Either way, the flushee was crazy Sierra. Seven players move on, soon one more will be gone. We can't stop it so we gotta top it, right here, on Total Drama All-Stars."_

Alejandro was sitting in the hot tub by the hotel. "This is the life. The life I deserve. The life I will have after I win the million dollars," he proclaimed as the butler brought him a soda, "Butler, would you like to hear a story about me? I was born a beautiful man…" he was interrupted by Brick.

"Hey buddy, mind if I join you," Brick asked uneasily.

"Brick, I thought you were sleeping," Alejandro said.

"Well, I thought I spend time with my friend, Alejandro," Brick said as he got into the hot tub.

"I suppose we could talk strategy about our alliance," Alejandro said as Brick sat down.

"Yeah, or if there is something you want to get off your chest," Brick said looking at Alejandro suspiciously.

"You know, I think I'll be going now," Alejandro said hoping out of the tub.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro: **Brick is acting odd, very odd.

**Brick: **I need to do everything I can to make Alejandro admit he tripped me.

Alejandro walked down the hall of the Spa Hotel. "Que frio," he said as he shivered. He was stopped when he noticed a black room with a bright light coming out of it. "What have we here," he asked. He peered inside the room and saw numerous monitors and speakers. "So this is how Chris knows all," Alejandro mumbled as he explored the room. He found a box with numerous DVD's of footage and picked up the first one and read the title aloud. "Mal's greatest hits, how interesting," Alejandro told himself as he put the DVD into player. When it played, Alejandro saw footage of Mike with a different hairstyle doing numerous evil things such as breaking Cameron's glasses, Sierra's smart phone, and Duncan's knife. He then saw footage of Mal hiding in a bush near the finish line and tripping Brick. He then saw Mal reveal his plan in the confessional. "Framing me, nice try, but I will not be framed," Alejandro said as he took the DVD out of the player, "Hola, insurance policy."

Scott and Courtney were walking and talking. "Thanks for saving me from that deer," Courtney said to Scott.

"It was my…my pleasure," Scott replied nervously. Suddenly, the both looked into each other's eyes so neither of them noticed Gwen spying on them from the girls side of the cabin.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **I'll be honest, I think Scott is really gross, but as Courtney's new friend I have to accept who my friend wants to date, and even give them a little push.

Gwen watched eagerly as she saw the two of them start to lean closer, but they started to blush and moved away from each other. Gwen facepalmed when she saw this.

"Uh…bye," they said in unison and left awkwardly.

On the boy's side of the cabin, 'Mike' was sitting on his bed talking with Zoey. "I feel bad that Sierra was the one who was eliminated," she said.

"Yeah, but at least were both still," 'Mike' said, "If I hadn't gone back for you, you could have been voted off."

"Yeah, I guess so," Zoey said. She kissed 'Mike' on the cheek, "Good night," she said as she left the cabin.

"Good night," Mal replied back before sighing in relief.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **It good that Sierra's gone; she was giving too much information to Zoey. It would be in my best interest to get rid of Zoey, but if I do, it'll look to suspicious.

**Zoey: **I really wish I could trust Mike. I could, uh, break up with him, but only as a last resort, and I cannot trust him at all, but I really, really don't want to.

* * *

><p>"Challenge time, proceed to the McLean Spa Library, pronto," Chris announced on the loud speaker.<p>

Scott walked out of the cabin, and accidentally broke a hole into the wood, tripping him. He cried out as he landed on the ground. He was interrupted by Courtney watching the incident.

"Uh, I was just doing some sit ups," Scott said.

"Wouldn't it be better to do them on your back," Courtney suggested.

"Oh, right," Scott said as he rolled over onto his back. He smiled at Courtney until she accidentally fell onto Scott. When she did the two of them kissed. They gasped.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **That was totally an accident. EEEE!

**Scott: **We kissed! I did stink a little bit though.

They stood up and Scott took the shoelace from one of his shoes. He turned around and tied it into a ring. He held it out for Courtney. "Will you be my boyfriend, no my boyfriend. Uh, me yours…me boy, uh… just, will you go out with me."

"Yes," she replied and she took the ring.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: **My first ring, I'll keep it in my pocket for safe keeping.

They hugged each other, and didn't notice Gwen watching from the cabin's porch.

'Mike' stood on the porch, until Brick came out onto the porch. "I'm glad I found you Mike, I need to tell you about Aleja…" he was interrupted by 'Mike' crying.

"Oh, Brick, sorry about that, it just seeing Scott and Courtney being in a happy relationship makes me sad about my failed one," 'Mike' cried.

"But you and Zoey seem really happy," Brick told him.

"We were, but now Zoey says she doesn't trust me."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess Duncan told Zoey that I was evil, and she believed him."

"Wow, sorry to hear about that."

"It's okay, it's not your fault," 'Mike' said as wiped his eyes on the back of Brick's shirt.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I had no idea that Mike and Zoey were having problems.

"Where's Chris," Courtney asked Chef.

"Just hush up, you'll see in a minute," Chef scorned her as he drank he coffee.

Gwen nudged Courtney and gestured to Scott. The two girls smiled in delight. The screen behind Chef turned on showing Chris celebrating a party.

"Welcome to Episode 100 of Total Drama," he announced loudly as the campers watched in confusion. "To celebrate this, I decided that we have an extra special 100th episode challenge. I hope nobody is allergic to rhinoceros or fire or poison, small pox, gluten, explosions…" Chris listed off. The contestants then noticed a shadowy figure moving in the background. It moved closer to Chris to show that it was Ezekiel.

"Look out!" all the contestants shouted.

"Please don't interrupt, I'm…" he was cut off when Ezekiel put him into a burlap sack. He then scratched the camera. Chef was caught off guard that he accidentally spit out his coffee onto the monitor, short circuiting all of the monitors in the process.

"What, that can't, ah! New challenge, find Chris," Chef shouted to the contestants.

"You want us to hunt for Zeke, no way, he's psycho-crazy," Gwen protested.

"Hey, if no one saves Chris, there ain't no show, which means no winner, and no million dollars," Chef scorned.

"What!" 'Mike' said.

"That's not fair," Courtney joined in.

"Hold on," Alejandro started, "We accept this challenge only if the one who saves Chris get immunity from the next vote."

"And the get to bring one person to the Spa Hotel with them," Courtney added.

"Plus the can send one person to Boney Island," Brick said looking at Alejandro.

"Fine, deal, just find Chris," Chef shouted.

"Last season, Zeke was living in the mine," Zoey explained.

"To the mine," Chef shouted.

"Looks like its still sealed up," Brick said.

"Maybe there's another way in," 'Mike' replied.

"Then find it," Chef hollered as he handed out flashlights to the contestants, "I'm going back to the hotel to see if I can get the monitors working again." Chef ran off.

"Let's go this," Gwen said to Courtney and Scott.

"Um, yeah, sorry, buts it's our one hour anniversary, and threes-a-crowd, bye," Scott said as he ran off.

"Sorry, you understand Gwen," Courtney said.

"It's cool," she said as Courtney ran after Scott. "Alejandro, wanna partner up?"

"No thank you, only one person can get immunity, and that person will be me," Alejandro said as he walked off. Gwen went over to 'Mike', Brick, and Zoey, "Hey, can I join you guys."

"Yeah, sure," Zoey said happily.

"The more the merrier," 'Mike' followed uneasily.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **More like, less likely I'll be the one dying.

Scott and Courtney came up to an opening on the side of the mine. "Look, this must be how Zeke gets in and out," Courtney explained.

"Ladies, first," Scott said, "Or is that wrong because this is dangerous, or is that wrong because this is the 21st century, or is it the 22nd." Courtney decided to go ahead as Scott was talking. "Cool, I'll make sure he doesn't sneak up on us from behind."

**Confessional**

**Scott: **I have no idea how to be a boyfriend, the only advice my dad gave was if you're ever in Holland, go Dutch…oh, I just got it.

The group of four managed to come to a collection of holes in the ground. "I bet this goes to the mine," 'Mike' said.

"Or it could be this one, or that one," Brick answered.

"Oh no, I can't go down a hole, I have claustrophobia so there's no way…," she stopped when the ground beneath here collapsed inward.

"Oh no, Gwen," Zoey said as she followed her down the hole.

"Come on Brick, this one's probably the right one," 'Mike' said.

"Are you sure, it looks pretty sma…" Brick was interrupted by 'Mike' pulling him down into the hole.

Alejandro managed to find another entrance through a waterway. "Perfecto," Alejandro whispered. He hoped along, but accidentally got his boot stuck between to rocks. He was unable to remove it. "Hello, anyone," he shouted, "Gwen, still wanna be partners."

Ezekiel removed the burlap sack off of Chris, who was now tied up. "Hardy, har, har, Chef. You got me," Chris laughed until he realized that he was in a cave, hanging upside down over a tub of toxic waste. He saw Ezekiel laughing at him, still in a feral state. "Ezekiel, what's up buddy, looking good, nice drool you got there," Chris said pointing out the drool on his chin, "How about that toxic waste, am I right, so are you upset with me or something." Ezekiel replied with hissing and angry dancing, "I'm not very versed in freakazoid-interruptive dance, but I'll take that as a yes."

"Gwen, Zoey," Brick shouted, "Can anyone here me."

"Aw darn, we must have taken a wrong tunnel," 'Mike' sarcastically said.

"Come on work," Gwen said to her broken flashlight, "Okay, don't panic." She managed to stop for a second until her flashlight when out all together. She screamed, which Chef was able to hear from the hotel.

"We got sound, so where's the dang picture," Chef asked the intern fixing the cables. The intern gestured for Chef to cut to commercial.

"Oh, you wanna update? I got no idea what Zeke is up to, where Chris is, or where the kids are at, and I got no idea how we're going to find out with the monitors on the fritz."

The intern cleared his throat, "On Total Drama All…"

"Fix the monitors," Chef shouted.


	16. Zeke and Ye Shall Find Part 2

Gwen slowly moved through the dark cave when a sudden light came on, causing Gwen to scream. "Zoey!"

"There you are," Zoey sighed in relief.

"You scared me have to death, thank you so much, don't ever do that again, you're the best," Gwen said stumbling between anger and relief.

"It's okay, I'm here," Zoey reassured here, "Take a deep breath." Gwen did as she said. "Not exhale," Zoey said and Gwen did just that. "Do you feel better?" Gwen nodded. "Good, let's keep moving."

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **Man, Zoey is really good at staying calm.

"I really don't know what I should do about Zoey," 'Mike' said to Brick, "If it wasn't Duncan's lies about me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, it stinks when you can't trust someone," Brick replied.

"Plus without Zoey, that leaves are alliance with only three members," 'Mike' said, "If we want the majority we'll need a fourth member."

"Who should we get," Brick asked, "Maybe we could get Gwen, she seems trustworthy."

"True, she also seems distant due to Scott and Courtney hooking up," 'Mike' added.

"So, how do we get her to join us," Brick asked.

"Let's see," 'Mike' started, "Whoever sees her first should tell her, agreed."

"Agreed."

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I wanted to tell Mike about Alejandro, but I can't if we still want the majority.

Alejandro continued to pull at his leg until his foot came out from his boot. "Finally," he cheered, "Adios beautiful bota, your brother will surely miss you." Alejandro walked off into the mine.

"Where's all this anger coming from," Chris asked an angry Zeke, "Was it season three, when I kicked you off the plane, made everyone hunt you down, and threw you into a volcano? Was it last season, where I sealed you inside a mine filled with toxic waste. Or was it this season, where I flew you in just to boot you out again?" With each word, Ezekiel grew more and more angry, leading to a loud growl when Chris finished. "Naw, you wouldn't let a thing like worldwide-televised humiliation come between us, would you?" Ezekiel showed Chris a box with two rats inside. "Cute pets," Chris said uneasily.

Gwen and Zoey continued through the dripping cave, when a sudden footstep echoed through the cave. "Did you hear that, I heard that? Did you hear me hearing it," Gwen rushed through her words as a shadowy figure moved past her. She heard a scream then suddenly saw Zoey's flashlight on the ground.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: **(Inaudible babbling)

The intern plug in the cord, which turned on the monitors. "We got picture," Chef shouted. He saw Zoey in a makeshift cage, and Chris dangling above toxic waste. "What in tarnation," Chef gasped.

**Confessional**

**Chef: **(Inaudible babbling)

Scott and Courtney walked down the cave, holding hands. "I like your eyes," Scott said, "Both of them; on your face…they look good."

"Oh, thanks," Courtney said, "I like yours too."

"Both of them," Scott asked eagerly, while shining his light in Courtney's face.

"Ok, sure," Courtney muttered, "Can you stop burning my eyes now, I can't see any…" She continued walking until she accidentally fell off the edge.

"Courtney," Scott shouted, "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Did you hear something," Brick asked. 'Mike' didn't answer as he looked up to see two shadows falling downward. He took this time to duck behind a nearby rock. Suddenly, Scott and Courtney came crashing down. Brick tried to see what was happening, but fell on his back; Scott landed face downward; Courtney accidentally fell onto Brick, and kissed him in the process. Scott lifted himself up to see this taking place. 'Mike' secretly watched from behind the rock.

**Confessional**

**Brick: **I was hoping my first kiss would be less awkward…er, I mean that wasn't my first kiss. I've kissed girls before; my mom is a girl, and I kiss her on the check, and that counts.

**Mal: **Interesting turn of events, this will be useful blackmail.

"What! Why'd you kiss him," Scott shouted.

"Why, are you…?" Courtney started.

"Of all the…"

"We feel…"

"You're sick…"

"Just listen…"

"This is just…"

"For a minute…"

"I can't believe..!"

'Mike' then saw a shadowy figure appear behind Scott and Courtney. He grabbed his flashlight and Brick and ran off into the next cave. "Wait, my flashlight," Brick said after it was too late.

"I can't believe you'd do such a thing, and on our two hour anniversary, that's just cold," Scott said to Courtney.

"We fell, it was just an accident, it didn't mean anything," Courtney replied.

"So it meant nothing when we kissed 'accidentally'," Scott said.

"Yes…I mean no," Courtney told him. Suddenly the shadowy figure revealed itself as Ezekiel and growl at the two of them. The held each other as he lunged at them.

Chef was eating out of an ice-cream bucket when the intern saw him. "What, I eat when I'm stressed," Chef told him. The intern returned to the cables, and Chef went back to the monitors. He saw Scott and Courtney in the cage now. He then looked at the monitor of Chris. "Zoom in on the rope holding Chris," Chef demanded. The screen shown two rats eating at the rope. Chef gasped, "We're gonna need more ice cream."

"Thank goodness you guys are okay," Zoey said to Scott and Courtney.

"You knows what's not okay, that Courtney kissed Brick," Scott said.

"It was an accident," Courtney told him.

"When we kissed was an accident," Scott replied.

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I don't want you dumb shoelace ring," Courtney said as she through his ring back at him.

"Good, because having one loose sneaker was driving me crazy," Scott shouted.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **I know Scott and Courtney are not the…nicest people around, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't help them with their relationship. I just wish someone could do the same thing with me and Mike.

'Mike' and Brick came into a cave, out of breathe, when the floor started to rumble. Suddenly, the ground where Brick was standing collapsed inward causing Brick to fall down a hole. He was able to grab onto a root. "Aw, Mike, help," Brick shouted.

"Hang tight, I'll go and get something to lower down to you," 'Mike' shouted, "Be right back." Mal walked off whistling.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **There are only two options to what could happen. A, he falls down the pit. Or B, he gets out and is left in the dark. Either way he's doomed.

"Mike, you still there," Brick shouted.

"Require assistance," Alejandro called back, looking down to see Brick.

"What are you doing here, and where's Mike," Brick asked.

"There is nobody in this room but us," Alejandro said and lowered his arm down, "Grab hold so I can lift you up."

"Yeah, then you'll just let me fall like last time, right," Brick replied.

"What, I wouldn't do that," Alejandro told him.

"Then why'd you trip me during the last challenge," Brick asked.

"I did no such thing," Alejandro said.

"They explain to me why I fell."

"What if I told you there was a bigger evil lurking amongst us."

"The only evil around here is you."

"Well, if you're going to be like that, I wish you a soft landing." Alejandro saluted to Brick as he left him hanging there. "He will fall," he said to himself, "but his landing will not be soft." Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Alejandro by his hair and carried him off.

The intern poked his head up from a pile of empty ice cream cartons. "We're out of ice cream," Chef told the intern, "Total Drama will not end at episode 100." He took out his spaghetti bazooka, and ran out of the room.

"Do you guys feel better now," Zoey asked Scott and Courtney.

"I actually do," Courtney said, "Sorry I called you dumb."

"And I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Scott said. The two smiled at each other just as Alejandro was dropped off at the cage.

"What is this, couples counseling," Alejandro asked, followed by Ezekiel throwing food at the contestants in the cage.

"Please tell me this is fudge," Zoey said, wiping the food off her head.

Scott ate a piece of the food. "Yep, it's fudge," he told her.

"Thank goodness," Courtney followed. Ezekiel continued throwing fudge at the contestants.

"I hope the others are doing better than us," Zoey said.

Brick, still hung onto the root, attempted to drag his way up the hole. Just as he tried to find a foot hold, the root fell out, causing Brick to fall back.

"Forget Chris, find a way out. Forget Chris, find a way out," Gwen mumbled to herself. She stopped when she heard screaming followed by something dropping into the water. She pulled in out of the water, to see it was Brick. He coughed up some water.

"Whoa, thanks for pulling me out of the water. First person to help me all day," Brick said.

"What do you mean," Gwen asked.

"I was hanging by a root, but when Alejandro saw me, he just left me handing there," Brick explained.

"Well, we should find a way out of here," Gwen said.

"What about Chris, and the other. We can't leave any soldier behind," Brick said.

"Are you sure, I mean…"

"We should work together to find Chris, so at least one of us will win."

"Yeah, great."

"Brick you still there," 'Mike' asked. He shone his flashlight into the hole and saw nothing. "Well, that takes care of that." He stopped when he hear sound coming from the hole. Suddenly, Ezekiel lunged out of the hole and attack Mal. He was blacked out until he was awoken by Zoey.

"Mike, are you okay," she asked.

"Guess it's all up to Gwen and Brick now," Courtney said.

"Just Gwen, I suspect," Alejandro said, "That last time I saw Brick, will likely be the last time I saw Brick."

"Did you do something to him," Zoey asked.

"No, I tried to help him, but he refused my offer," Alejandro explained.

"So you just left him hanging there, no cool," 'Mike' scorned.

**Confessional**

**Zoey: **Alejandro didn't say anything about 'hanging.'

"Yo, little rodents," Chris whispered, "let's make a deal here, I know a cheese artisan, and surely we could work something out." The rope jerked lower to the toxic waste. "Okay, getting scaredy. Help!"

"Look streamers, from the party Chris was planning," Brick pointed out. The two of them suddenly heard Chris shouting for help. "It came from down here."

"Which is why we should go the other way," Gwen said nervously. Just then, Chef ran past the two of them, grunting angrily.

"I said, help!" Chris shouted. Chef ran into the room and saw Chris and the others in the cage. "Chris!" Chef shouted as the contestants cheered. Chef quickly dropped his bazooka and grabbed a stick nearby, and hit the rats, stopping them from gnawing at the rope.

"What took you so long," Chris shouted and sniffed the air, "And why do you smell like mint chocolate chip ice cream!" He paused when he heard a sound from behind him. They looked to see Ezekiel with the bazooka. Zeke fired the bazooka, hits Chef in the face, and knocking him out cold.

"Zeke, Zeke, let's talk about this," Chris said. Ezekiel hissed and went over to Chris. Brick and Gwen poked their heads out from behind a rock.

"I'll distract Zeke while, you try to free Chris," Brick said. He ran over to the middle of the room. "Hey, look at me, I'm a big distraction." Ezekiel turned and fired another bazooka shot at Brick, who was able to duck. "Ha you missed," Brick shouted. Ezekiel tossed aside the bazooka and lunged at Brick. Brick tried to shield his face, and then kicked Ezekiel in the gut, sending him flying toward the toxic waste. He landed just on the edge of the tub. Gwen quickly thought fast and pushed Ezekiel into the toxic waste. The contestants cheered. Gwen then went over to untie Chris. He landed on the floor.

"Could've been a little gentler," Chris shouted. Gwen went over to Brick and the two high-fived. Right as they did, a bubbling sound came from the toxic waste. Everyone looked to see a arm come out from the tub. Then suddenly another and a head. Then all of a suddenly a whole person came out, which was actually Ezekiel in a normal form. Everyone gasped.

"What's going on, eh," he asked, "Why you all staring at me."

"Nothing's happening," Chris said, "We're just…leaving now."

**Confessional**

**Chris: **For the record, I would like to state that I am not scared of Ezekiel nor was I ever scared of him. It may have looked like I was scared, but I was just acting. I think that was a performance worth at least five gem… (Knocking at the door followed by Ezekiel's voice asking for Chris all while Chris terrors in fear)

* * *

><p>"Gwen wins are never to be repeated, or spoken of again challenge," Chris said, "She saved all of us, and more importantly, she saved me, so I'll honor the deal Chef made, the Spa Hotel is yours along with whomever you want."<p>

"I'll take Courtney," Gwen said and smiled at her friend.

"Alright now, even though this wasn't planned, it was a challenge, so it's time to vote."

**Voting Confessional**

**Brick: **Liar (Votes)

**Alejandro: **Idiota (Votes)

**Gwen: **Jerk (Votes)

**Zoey: **Sorry about this (Votes)

**Courtney: **This is for kissing me (Votes)

**Scott: **This is for kissing Courtney (Votes)

**Mal: **So long sucker (Votes)

"Alright, the votes are in," Chris said, "Gwen, Mike, Zoey, Scott, and Courtney are all safe. So, to add a little more drama to our 100th episode, why don't we read these votes aloud, to have some fun."

"Let's see now: one vote for Alejandro, and one vote for Brick. Another vote for Alejandro and another vote for Brick. A third vote for Alejandro, and a third vote for Brick."

"And tonight, the final vote goes to…"

"Brick!"

"What, how could that be," Brick asked.

**Confessional**

**Mal: **Between Brick and Alejandro, Brick is a much more trustworthy contestant that Alejandro, so it only make more sense to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Oh, one more thing who's heading to Boney Island," Chris asked.

"Alejandro," Gwen said.

"Aw, first my boot, now this," Alejandro said.

"At least you're not getting flushed," Brick said.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Chris told Brick.

Brick sat in the toilet, upset. "What's wrong Brick," Chris asked sarcastically, "Upset that you got voted off and aren't going to win the million dollars." Brick sighed. Before Chris could flush him, someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and was shocked to see Ezekiel standing there.

"Yo Chris, I'm gonna need a ride home," he said and Chris regained his cool.

"Hey good news Brick," Chris said, "I found you a travelling buddy."

"Wait, what…" Ezekiel was interrupted by Chris grabbing him and tossing him into the toilet, flush both Brick and Ezekiel down the toilet.

"Yeah, not exactly how I thought the 100th episode special was going to turn out, but at least nobody got hurt, well the contestants did, but not me and that's what's important, here on Total Drama All-Stars."


End file.
